Dog Days
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: After waking up in his wolf form in the middle of the forest, Link sets out on a new adventure. As his journey progresses Link discovers things that will rock his world and twist his perceptions. Mass Crossover. Rated M for violence, lemons, and language.
1. Awakening

**AN: Alright just so you all know, this is a rewrite for my other story; 'The White Wolf'. I felt as if that story could have turned out better, so what I decided to do. I feel this story would apply more to those who are into a deeper plot, and lucky for you, a deep plot is exactly what this story has. I'll admit the beginning is a bit slow, but it gradually picks up.**

**Just for clarification, this story is a AU, so don't be surprised is someone is a bit out of character. This world is also something I would like to call a Tri-Fold, which just means one part of the world is more 'primitive' and uses magic and other mystic elements. The second which has abandoned those ways completely so they are more modern. And the 'middle ground' which is a mixture of the two. The Queen's Blade realm is a mix of the two.**

**There are lemons in this story, but they will come at a later time, and there will be plenty of them. **

* * *

The full moon shined full and bright as midnight approached. Beneath it was a large forest seated at the bottom of a chain of snow-capped mountains. The sound of an owl hooting could be heard all over the forest as other nocturnal creatures stirred after resting during the day. Everything just seemed perfect in the forest.

Except for one thing.

In a clearing right in the heart of the forest itself, lay a figure. It didn't move, it didn't even twitch as moths started to fly around it. Upon closer inspection, one could tell that the figure had fur, and was of the lupine sort. A wolf basically.

"_Ah." _The wolf's body finally moved as it rolled over. "_What happened?"_

The wolf caught his feet and shook his body, making the insects accumulated on his fur disperse. Afterwards the wolf took a look around.

While the wolf was no stranger to forests, this one wasn't familiar. By how tall the trees were this forest was massive, even by the standards he was used to. He lived in a tree for goodness' sake.

"_Where am I?" _he wondered. _"This isn't were I went to sleep, and this definitely isn't a part of Hyrule. Why am I a wolf again? There's something wrong here."_

Lifting his head, the wolf looked up at the glowing moon. The silver light gleamed off of the wolf's cerulean blue eyes. The result of silver meeting blue produced an alluring, unnatural spark in the wolf's eyes.

"_But the question is, if I'm not in Hyrule, where am I?" _he wondered before trying to remember what happened last night.

It was all a blur. All he could even muster was what Zelda told him right before...this happened.

(Flashback)

"My coronation is in a few months," she said.

"And?"

Giggling, Zelda placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "I want you to be there, and to be my personal bodyguard when I actually become queen."

(Flashback End)

Sitting on his hind legs, Link's brow furrowed in concentration. That was the last thing he remembered before this happened; after that moment, he remembered just going to bed. There was something very wrong here...but what?

"_I need to get back to Hyrule," _Link thought dutifully, before sighing. _"The only question is where is it?"_

Getting to his feet, Link began to walk through the dark forest. The limbs of the trees seemed to become twisted apparitions in the darkness. They floated through the air, laughing at those brave or stupid enough to walk through a forest at night. The sound of an owl hooting just added to the already high scare factor this place had. Any normal person would have fled by now. Link, however, wasn't a normal person. He fearlessly walked through the forest, completely disregarding the creepy tree branches and the hooting of the owl.

"_Pfft!" _Link rolled his eyes, _"I've faced giant spiders, armies of evil soldiers, walking skeletons, sand worms, a monstrous, carnivorous two-headed plant, a flaming giant, a gargantuan eel-plant-cyclops thing, and Din as my witness, countless other things. A dark forest doesn't scare me."_

Link continued to walk through the forest until his ears perked up. His sense of hearing was superior in his wolf form. He could hear the bugs inside the trees moving around; it sounded disgusting. Although, the owl hooting was distracting.

Growling, Link snapped, _"Will you shut up!"_

The owl stopped hooting, and a few seconds later a brown owl appeared out of a hole in a nearby tree. He looked down at the wolf.

"_Okay, okay, no need to get testy."_

Link continued towards the source of the sound. The noise got louder and louder. Link's wolf ears perked up, he could hear the sound clearly now. It sounded like panting and footsteps, like someone was running. Link arched an eyebrow before noticing that the panting was getting closer and closer almost like...it was coming straight for him!

"_Well...damn." _the wolf cursed before sprinting to met the source of the noise face-to-face.

_"This might be a bad idea," _he mused, _"But if I can find a person, maybe I can follow them around so I can eventually get back to Hyrule."_

The wolf's dark body mixed with the shadows until he disappeared from sight completely.

* * *

The scenery of the forest went past in a blur as a figure ran through the twisted foliage. The figure didn't dare look behind it in fear of seeing its pursuers. The figure panted heavily, its lungs screaming for air. Although the figure didn't look back, it could tell that its pursuers were getting closer. It could hear their shouts.

"Stop where you are!" one shouted.

"Stop! In the name of the Queen!" another shouted.

Turning back, the face of the figure caught moonlight, revealing an attractive young woman with long, slick pink hair cascading down her back, dark red eyes, and pale skin. She was a lovely lady, on the outside, but on the inside she was something much different.

"Never! Haven't you ever heard my legend? I was never captured by the Navy, fellow pirates, or any kind of pursuer. What makes you think you can catch me?" the figure shouted back, smirking triumphantly.

It was clear now who this woman was. She was the legendary pirate Liliana, who was supposed to have died when she met the Kraken. But apparently, the rumors of her death were highly exaggerated since she was standing—running away from them. Liliana turned back to see where she was going. She could see a clearing.

Gritting her teeth the pirate cursed. _"Damn it! Well I guess it can't be helped. I guess I'll just have to fight my way out."_

The pirate burst through the tree line and into the forest. She ran to the middle as the moonlight shined on her entire body. She wore a black hat, one a pirate would wear only with pink frills, and a red bow; a white collar with a bow that had a hexagonal green gem in the middle; a red bustier with a long black overcoat with pink frills; and a black skirt held up with a brown belt and knee-length black boots.

Liliana also had a large black case in one hand, and her rapier in the other hand.

"Alright, now or never," she said dropping the case and raising her rapier.

A few moments later a group of woman came running into the the clearing. They were all wearing the same uniform: a red set of armor. Each wielded a mix of different weapons ranging from swords to axes. They would look like soldiers to any normal person.

"Nowhere to run. We've got you now." The soldiers approached. "Hand over the case, it is property of the Queen."

Liliana did her signature _dreadful _laugh, making the soldiers cringe at the mere sound of it. She raised her rapier and smirked, making the soldiers raise their weapons as well. Giving in was not part of her Pirate Honor. She'd rather die! But if she was going down she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Sorry ladies," she said, pointing her rapier at them, "but if you want this case you'll have to pry it from my hands. My...employer would be most unpleasant with me if I allow the case to fall into your hands."

The soldiers snarled and advanced towards the pink haired pirate, "Have it your way."

The soldiers only took a few steps before a howl echoed through the air. A wolf howl. Wolves weren't uncommon here so hearing one howl wasn't strange. But this one was different, it sounded very close, so close in fact it sounded like it was in the clearing with them.

Liliana arched an eyebrow,

"_A wolf? This close? It must have been separated from its pack or..." _Her thought when unfinished when the sound of snarling caught her ears.

Everyone turned to the side, where the noise was emanating from, and gasped. Near the forest line was a wolf prowling out of a bush. The wolf's mouth was twisted in a snarl, its lips curled up to reveal its white fangs. Its body was in a low crouching position signaling it was about to attack. Its eyes were blue, and were as wide as plates filled with hunger. The moonlight played on its dark fur with sinister intent as the hungry beast approached its prey.

Liliana tilted her head to the side as the wolf approached. There was something about this wolf that was off. Normally wolves around these parts were grey, black or white depending on the season. This wolf, however, was a dark brown color with a white underbelly. It also had a spot on the side that looked like a scar.

"_Hmm."_

The soldiers quaked with fear as the beast approached. Normally they wouldn't be quaking in fear like this because of a wolf, especially after the training they received. But...but this was different, the wolf seemed like it was meaning to attack and had some reason for doing so other than hunger, almost like it was a person.

One of the braver soldiers raised her spear and aimed it at the wolf.

"Quit being such wimps!" she barked, "Its just a stupid wolf."

The soldier threw the spear at the wolf, intent on killing it. The wolf, however, had other plans. The wolf moved out of the way of the spear and jumped up towards it, easily reaching the spear as it came down. The soldiers watched in horror, while Liliana watched with interest as the wolf bit down on the spear snapping it in too.

"What the?" the soldier reeled back as the wolf continued its approach.

The wolf growled and entered it's crouching position again. This time the soldiers didn't cower, they fled. They turned tail and ran away from the monstrous wolf as fast as they could, completely disregarding that they were sent after Liliana.

The pirate captain smirked and bowed her head, as the wolf stopped snarling and sat on its hind legs a few feet away from her.

"_Interesting. This obviously isn't a normal wolf. No wolf I've ever seen has been able to snap a spear in half, not like I ever tested to see if they could or not."_

The looked up to see that the wolf was sitting on its hind legs only a few feet away from her, giving her a peaceful look compared to the one it gave to the soldiers. Liliana narrowed her eyes.

"You're a majestic creature aren't you?" she asked, like she wanted to start a null conversation with the animal in front of her,

To her surprise and shock the wolf nodded. Not only was this wolf strong it was smart too. It could make a perfect companion. Liliana scratched her chin as she examined the wolf. It seemed to be healthy, it didn't have any injuries nor did it look sick.

"_Alright, maybe I do need a companion. My skeleton crew, with all due respect, is as drawl as talking to a rum barrel. God I hate rum."_

The wolf watched as Liliana pondered her next move. He couldn't tell what she was thinking about, but it appeared to be something big judging by how her face was scrunching up.

"_I wonder what she is thinking about." _Wolf-Link thought, _"I hope she is planning on taking me with her since I have no idea where I'm going or where I'm at."_

He mentally sighed and bowed his head so that he was looming at the ground.

"_Then again, who would to travel with a wild wolf, or what she something like it? Hmm, guess I didn't think of that."_

"Wolf," the pirate captain called.

Link looked up to see the pink haired pirate smiling at him. It appeared that she had finally reached a verdict on whatever she was thinking about. Whatever that was. Liliana knelt down to his level and held her hand out, palm on top, to let Link know that she wasn't going to hurt it and that she wasn't a treat.

"How about you come with me?" she offered, "Its been a while since I had a pet, in fact, I don't even remember my last pet."

Link strolled towards her hand, looking into the captain's eyes, and licked her palm. Liliana closed her eyes and smiled. She used her other hand to stroke Link's dark coat firmly.

"I take it that you want to come with me." She said, "That's fine, but we need to get you a name since you probably won't like me calling you 'No Name' the entire time we're together."

Link rolled his eyes mentally while on the outside he barked and wagged is tail, like a normal dog would. He needed to play the part as both a loyal companion and a fearsome beast at the same time in order to survive, especially around pirates, creature who weren't famous for their loyalty.

"Hmm," Liliana tapped her chin and pondered on what to name her new pet wolf. A few moments went back before she snapped.

"I got it! I'll call you Edward." she proclaimed proudly.

Link deadpanned on both the outside and the inside. Edward, really? He had never heard such a name before, but it was already in his distaste. Liliana noticed this and placed her hands on her hips, and adopted pout on her face.

"Well, if you can think of anything better than I'd be happy to hear it." she seethed.

The wolf snorted and began to paw at the ground. The pout on Liliana's face shifted into one of wonder as the wolf pawned at he ground, and actually seemed to be marking the ground in someway. Liliana watched patiently until the wolf was finished. She was flabbergasted to see the world 'Link' carved into the ground.

"So, your names Link then?" A nod said yes. "I take it that you're not a normal wolf. I've seen a wolf that could snap a spear in two with their bite, or that could understand human speech."

Link mentally gulped and tensed. Had she figured it out already? Could she know that this wasn't his true form? If she could, that left questions open to why no one in Hyrule could recognize in his wolf form other than Epona and Zelda. The wolf groaned just thinking about it.

"_Jeez, what a drag."_

The pink haired pirate snapped her fingers gaining the wolf's attention.

"You're one of those specters that started showing up her a few months ago, right?"

Link blinked at her, but slowly nodded.

"_Just smile and nod."_

Liliana smiled and began to laugh, making Link cringe at the sound of it. Her already terrible laugh was amplified to sickening proportions thanks to Link's enhanced hearing. Her laugh was like nails on a chalkboard to him right now, maybe even worse.

"_What this? Is she laughing or does she have something stuck in her throat?"_

The pirate smirked as she bowed and tipped her hat.

"Well, welcome to the crew Link. I'll be you're captain. I am Great Pirate Captain Liliana. A pleasure to work with you."

The wolf beat down the urge to groan at that statement. _"She forgot, the modest part. Liliana the Great Modest Pirate Captain."_

The great and modest pirate captain turned to pick up the black case she had set down earlier. Link watched as she did this and found it nearly impossible to remove his eyes from the black case. It was pulling him in like sailors to a siren song. Liliana noticed his staring and lifted up the large black case and smirked.

"Ah, I see the mysterious black case has caught your attention," she stated teasingly, "I bet you're wondering what's inside the case, am I right?"

The wolf nodded causing Liliana's smirk to get bigger.

"You want to know what's in the case, correct?"

Another nod.

"_Yes please."_

The pink haired pirate captain laughed. "Well you can't. Truth be told, I don't even know what's in the case. I can't get it to open, and Welveria told me specifically not to open it. She said it was something ambiguous."

Narrowing his eyes Link looked at the case suspiciously. Maybe it held the key to returning to Hyrule, or maybe it something that could at least reassure him that everyone was alright. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if they weren't. Of course, there was always the chance that the case didn't have anything to do with Hyrule and he was just getting his hopes up for certain failure, but it never hurt to have hope.

"_Hmm, I wonder who this Welveria character is."_

Liliana smiled and started to walk away. Link watched with a confused look on her face before she stopped and gestured for him to follow.

"Well are you coming or not?"

Link narrowed his eyes and watched as she swung the case in her hand.

"_Yeah, I'm coming. Hyrule is going to have to wait...at least for now."_

* * *

There you have it, the mystery as begun. Now, if you've ever watched Queen's Blade Rebellion you would know how Liliana's laugh sounds like. To me her laugh sounded fake, and horrible. That was just my opinion of course.

Updates to this story will come later, when I find the time to work on them.

Remember to read and review this story and help it get a good start.


	2. Roarhaven

Down below the ship, Link stood and watched, with Liliana by his side. The wolf's eyes filled with wonder and amusement. He had never seen a flying ship. He'd seen some pretty crazy things in his time, but he'd never seen a flying pirate ship, and he was more than a little surprised.

"_Weird, I thought I would have gotten over the flying thing," _thought Link glumly.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Link turned to see Liliana smiling up at the ship. She turned to look at the wolf, "I remember when he first got her. Ah, she was the fastest vessel of her day."

"_Hmm, I feel a story coming on."_

Laughing proudly, Liliana placed her hands on her hips. Link glowered when the sound of her laugh met his ears. He had heard it a few times already and he still wasn't use to it, and if getting to know the land was going to take a while he was going to have to deal with it.

"That reminds me of a story," said Liliana with a smile on her face. A single tear appeared out of the corner of her eye as she did so. Link noticed this and sighed mentally.

"_Dammit! I knew it!"_

He could tell by the look on her face that she was about to tell a story, and he was going to have sit here and listen.

"_Din, kill me now."_

Suddenly an anchor hit the ground, startling and barely missing Link. The wolf jumped back in shock, his eyes as wide as plates, his heart racing. A few more inches to the left and that could have killed him or at the very least taken his two of his legs. He looked up see that the anchor had been dropped by the very ship above him.

"_Someone's trying to kill me already? Jeez, I just woke up too."_

Liliana scowled before taking Link under her arm, much to the latter's ire, and proceeding to climb up the chain of the anchor. She laughed as she pulled herself and Link towards the ship.

"I was going to use the latter but I guess the anchor works too." She said as if it was some kind of joke. If so, Link didn't think it was funny.

After a few minutes of climbing up the anchor and into the ship, the two were greeted with the sight of a group of skeletons, some wielding weapons and some not, but they shared the same theme in clothing. They were obviously pirate skeletons or. . .skeleton pirates, whichever.

Link, instinctively, went into a crouching pose, his teeth barred. Liliana laughed at him and waved dismissively at the skeletons.

"Don't worry about them They won't harm you unless I say so." The pink haired pirate captain said as she walked right past them, case in hand.

Link followed her hesitantly but his eyes remained focused on the black case. His eyes followed it with every sway. Noticing this Liliana continued walking, but decided to tease the wolf a bit.

"By the way you're eying the case, one would come to the conclusion that it could belong to you." She stated as she rounded a corner.

"_Maybe it does. I don't know. I can't remember anything that happened."_

"It might for all we know." Liliana said with a shrug. "But we won't know until Welveria opens it, since this thing is sealed with a powerful magic."

"_Hmm, magic." _Link thought with interest.

"The truth is that neither of know what's inside case. The only thing we know is that the case as found by Queen Claudette during her campaign against surrounding nations." She continued.

"_I really hope Hyrule isn't one of those countries."_

Sighing, Liliana turned to give the wolf a gentle smile."Claudette never said what it was, in fact, she actually tried to deny the fact the case ever existed."

Link's eyes widened when he heard this before narrowing in thought. He mentally frowned as he went over the possibilities of what that could mean. Although, he had to take account for the possibility that it may not mean anything. But if his journey taught him one thing, it was things are never as they appear to be.

"_This Claudette might know something about what happened." _Link thought hopefully, _"But if this is the case, than a direct approach is impossible especially if she is hostile."_

Link's brow furrowed. _"But that doesn't explain this black case."_

"Don't think too much about it." He heard Liliana say. "

He looked up to see the pirate captain open a door and walk inside, and he followed. Inside the room Link noticed it was almost completely bare. The walls were black and dusty just like the most of the room. Cobwebs hung in the corners like memories of what this place used to possess. Now they were dusty and empty. Now, the only thing that reflected what this room used to be came in the form of a pedestal in the middle of the room.

Link sneezed.

"_Jeez, it's dusty in here." _Link mentally sniffled.

"Bless you."

Shortly after Liliana sneezed and wiped her nose. Link barked as a way to say 'bless you'. Liliana smiled before she walked towards the pedestal. She quickly placed it on the pedestal and walked back.

"Until Welveria gets here, this is where the case will stay." Liliana said as she shooed Link out of the room before turning to lock it.

"And until this door stays locked, you got that?" She pointed a finger at Link to show that she wasn't fooling around.

The wolf gave her a deadpanned look and raised his paws. Did she really expect him to open the door without the key or hands? He couldn't even reach the lock of that door.

Liliana scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah. You don't have hands."

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_No kidding."_

The pink haired pirate yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Well, I was going to raid a nearby town." She yawned again. " But now I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. You should probably do the same."

Link's eyes narrowed but he soon nodded. Ironically he just woke up and now he was tired again. He didn't even remember what wore him out so much. He didn't really do anything that put any real strain on his body...well, maybe snapping that spear in half took a bit of his energy.

"_Maybe."_

Liliana tucked the key away between her breasts. Link adopted a confused look on his face before look her up and down. His face shifted back to one of understanding when he noticed her outfit.

"_Well, she doesn't really have another place to put it I suppose."_

The pirate captain turned to walk down the hall once more and Link follow. The duo soon disappeared as they rounded a corner at the end of the hall.

* * *

_Darkness, darkness was the only thing that resided in the space. The sense of sight was useless in the dark abyss as there was no way to see, and likely nothing to see as well. There was no way of telling what this place could have been, what it was, or how it came to be._

"_Where am I?" A voice said._

_Upon closer inspection would that a lone, green clad, figure stood among the suffocating darkness. His green clothing stood out like a sore thumb against the dark landscape. He wore a confused look on his face as he looked all around. He didn't recognize this place, not like there was anything to recognize in this place._

"_What. . .is this?" Link asked._

_His steps echoed through loudly as he moved further into the nothingness. His eyes shifted from side to side slowly, as he looked for any signs of life. He found none._

"_Wait, I'm back to normal?" Link asked as he looked down to see he was in his original form._

_His eyes narrowed suspiciously. How could be back to normal? He was wolf when he went so sleep. Unless—unless this wasn't real. It was a very likely possibility he was dreaming right now. His heart skipped a beat at a realization._

_Or maybe he wasn't._

"_Hmm, I don't like this. I don't like this at all."_

_The blonde man looked up and was shocked to see a person sitting on the ground, their back turned to him. It was man. He was dressed like a normal citizen would have be; not too fancy, and not too ragged, just. . .average. Link narrowed his eyes._

"_Hello?"_

_The man didn't budge._

"_Hello?" Link tried again._

_The man didn't move again._

"_Hel-"_

"_Why?" The man suddenly asked._

_The blue-eyed man blinked in confusion and took a few steps towards the man. The man didn't react when Link did this. It almost seemed that the man was either deaf or the was ignoring everything Link said or did._

"_Excuse me?" Link asked._

"_Why?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Link took a few steps forward._

"_Why did you come back?" The man asked._

_The blonde reeled back in shock. It was clear now that he wasn't deaf, and it seemed that he had heard Link judging by his response. Blue eyes narrowed when he took a step back._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Groaning, the man got this his feet. As he did this Link noticed a few things about the man. Link could see that the man was pale, very pale, essentially porcelain white. The second thing he noticed as the way that the man's shoulders sagged forward like he was hunching over. And the last thing he noticed were the strange gurgling noises the man seemed to be emitting._

"_Why would you come back," The man said._

_Suddenly he bent backwards, Link jumped in surprise. He looked down at the man and was even more shocked by the man's face. His face as white just like the rest of his body. But his eyes were nonexistence, all there was were black holes._

"_AFTER WHAT YOU DID?"_

_Link looked at the man with a horrified expression, only now could he see what the man truly looked like. The man's white body was splattered with red spots that looked like blood, a black fluid leaked from his eyes like sick tears, and his lips were covered in the blood and created a inhumanly large smile on his face. He was a very disturbing individual._

"_What are you?" Link asked as he took steps away from the disturbing man._

_The man laughed, a laugh that sounded like nails on a chalk board. The man took steps forward to match Link's steps back. The man hunched forward as he approached the blonde man slowly._

"_Don't you recognize me?" The man asked. "IT'S ME RUSL!"_

_Link's eyes widened in horror. Rusl? Could this actually be Rusl? When looked closer he was horrified to see the man did in fact look like Rusl—correction, what Rusl would have looked like. Link instinctively reached for the Master Sword, but only felt air._

"_Oh, yeah. I forgot I put it back." Link thought._

"_Why do you run away from me?" Rusl said as he approached._

_Link tried his best to keep his distance from this creature that called itself Rusl. If he had his sword he would have slayed this. . .thing, but he didn't. He was in a way defenseless. The only thing he could rely on was his wit and his hands if it came down to it._

"_Aren't you glad to see me, BUDDY?" Rusl said hysterically._

_Link didn't reply and kept moving backwards before suddenly bumping into something big. The blonde spun and his heel and rolled when a pale arm came towards him. When at a save distance Link looked up and was shocked to see a 'hollowed' version of Bo._

"_Bo." Link whispered._

_The hollowed Bo laughed and stuck his thumbs into the black voids that were his eyes. Link cringed in disgust while Rusl just smiled. The mayor pulled his thumbs out to show that they were now covered in a thick black substance. It was almost like ink, but even ink wasn't that black or thick—no this was something different completely._

"_What's the matter, you seemed surprised." Bo said maniacally._

_Link scooted away from Bo, and said, "What is that stuff?"_

_Bo lifted up his black thumbs and smiled widely,_

"_Oh, you mean this? I'm not entirely sure myself, but whenever I bleed this stuff comes up."_

_Link backed away from Bo and Rusl until he felt his hand brush against something, it was smooth and solid. Link reached behind himself and grabbed the object before bringing it to the front of himself so he could see it. He adopted a dumbfounded look on his face when he pulled back a handle of a knife, without the blade._

"_What am I going to do with this?" Link questioned_

"_**Defend yourself." **__A voice said._

"_What?_

"_**If you want to live, squeeze the handle."**_

_Link did as the voice, he squeezed the handle and suddenly the blade came projecting out of the handle. The blade was stainless silver and possessed a shining new gleam, meaning it looked like it hadn't been used yet. The handle was mostly brown and possessed three throngs at the top near the blade that formed a triangle when connected._

"_Oh, look he's found himself a toy." Link heard Rusl taunt._

"_Adorable, he thinks that kitchen knife will save him." Bo replied._

"_Indeed. But just too make sure let's get the others just to be sure."_

_The hollowed Rusl put his index finger and thumb into his mouth and blow, creating a loud whistle as a result. Link got this his feet as he did this and held the knife out in front of him defensively. He gripped the knife tightly in his left hand when more moaning and groan started to emanate._

"_**Get ready, here they come." **__The voice said._

_Narrowing his eyes, Link prepared for the battle to follow. Bo and Rusl laughed at his actions and soon large sore like shapes start to sprout behind them. They oozed a black fluid and soon more of those creature started coming out of them._

"_Get him!" Rusl shouted as he and the others ran towards Link._

_When Link saw them running towards him, he felt a strange feeling welling up inside of him. This feeling was one he never felt before while he as fighting. He felt. . .excited. His hands shook with excitement and his lips twitched into a smirk as he the abominations running towards him. The fact that he was grossly outnumbered just made him more excited._

"_Alright, let's do this." Link said._

_Enraged, the hollowed creatures emitted shrill cries before rushing towards Link with surprising speed. When they did this, Link felt his excitement grow, it was strange he never felt this before and it was strange to be feeling it now._

"_I'll have to be concern with that later." Link thought. "I'm just gonna have to focus on them right now."_

_At that moment Link was staring face to face with Rusl who made an attempt to strike Link with his arm. Link's eyes narrowed as this happened and noted something strange. The arm was flying towards him at a extremely slow speed, as if time itself was slowing it down. Although, Link wasn't one to complain. He ducked under his blow and slashed up slicing Rusl's throat causing black fluid to leack out._

"_N-not again." Rusl wheezed as he felt to the ground clutching his bleeding neck._

"_Again?" Link thought as he dodged a attack from Bo before striking back._

_"Gah!"_

_Black fluid slashed to the ground as the blade of the knife sliced through Bo's neck. The hollowed mayor gasped and a hand instantly went up to clutching his bleeding neck. Bo dropped to his knees and coughed up the black fluid. He looked at Link with sad eyes._

"_History w-w-will al-always re-repeat itself." Bo gasped before falling over._

"_Lies." Link seethed._

_The blonde man's pupils constricted as he went into to cut down the other hollows. The black fluid fell like rain and was always accompanied with the thud of a body hitting the ground. The black fluid splattered all over the ground with every swing of the knife as Link's eyes started to well with tears._

"_Did. . .I do this?" He thought._

_He slashed again causing another to fall to the ground._

"_No, I couldn't."_

_Another corpse hit the ground._

"_I want to believe that, but it's hard to believe." He stabbed another one in the neck. "I'm doing it right now."_

_Link pulled back and let the corpse fall back and hit the ground. The blonde looked down to see it was woman. Her hair was laid back behind her like a dark veil. A funeral veil. Link clutched the knife in his head tightly as he started to think about it._

_"Maybe," Link thought as he clutched the knife handle harder. "Maybe it is true. Maybe. . .I did do this. Maybe. . .I killed my friend."_

"_**Don't lose faith."**_

_Link's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he spun on his head to face where he perceived the voice to be coming from. When he turned completely around he was greeted with the figure of a man wearing a blue coat, with his back turned._

"_**You've come so far, and you've sacrificed so much." **__The figure said. __**"Steel yourself and see through deception."**_

_Link blinked._

"_Wh-what?"_

_The figure laughed but didn't turn to face him._

"_**This is obviously the effects of a Dream Works spell. They are used to break the will of person by showing them their worse fears to make them feel inferior, unwanted, or unappreciated." **__The figure explained._

"_A spell?" Link asked._

"_**Yes. I can't tell who cast it since the caster is trying especially hard to conceal their presence." **__The figure stated. __**"But I can tell that the caster is powerful, very powerful and they have a grudge against you."**_

"_Ganon?"_

"_**No." **__The figure said. __**"It isn't him. Ganon had a distinct powers signature. Even if he tried to conceal it, I could still tell it was him since his power is so. . .suffocating."**_

_Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Yes, I know that all too well."_

_He suddenly adopted a shocked look on his face and pointed at the man accusingly._

"_Wait just a minute here! Just who are you?"_

_Laughing, the figure shook his head. __**"I wouldn't expect you to remember me. You were way too little."**_

_Link's eyes narrowed._

"_What are you saying."_

"_**Your mother is so proud of you. I'm proud of you." **__The figure said seemingly ignoring Link's question._

_At that Link took a shocked step back as the realization hit him. Could he be?_

"_Father?"_

_The man nodded._

"_**Yes. I'm happy to finally meet you, son."**_

_The man went to turn around to face the blonde as Link waited anxiously. He never had a father or any parents for that matter, Rusl and Bo pretty much treated him like family. Even though they were nice, he still felt a longing deep inside of him for a real family of his own. And now here was his father, standing right in front of him._

_Just as the man was about to show his face to Link._

* * *

"Wake up!"

Blue eyes shot open and with a groan closed again. Link looked up to see Liliana standing over him smiling like she just won a prize or something. The pirate captain had changed from her sleeping attire and was now her normal attire, save for her hat The wolf groaned as slowly got to his feet and with a shake himself in an attempt to overcome the grogginess.

"You're a heavy sleeper, did you know that?" Liliana asked.

Link mentally sighed.

"_Yes. Fado practically had to call my name for thirty minutes just to wake me up."_

Liliana placed her had on top of her head and adjusted it so that it was on straight.

"Anyways, it's time for breakfast."

At that word Link's stomached growled. Loudly. The wolf mentally groaned. He hadn't eaten anything since he woke up which happened last night. So he hadn't had anything to eat since last night and now he was starving.

Liliana heard his stomach growling and laughed.

"Well someone's hungry." She teased. "Follow me."

Link had no objections to that so he followed her as she walked down the hallway towards the lunch area.

"_Jeez, I really hope sailor's don't have name for the place they eat at."_

The two walked down the hallway, making a few a turns now again until they reached large room. As the two approached it they could see a large group of skeletal pirates had gathered in there. The skeletal pirates all talked with each other and got started on their duties for today.

As Liliana and Link stepped into the view of the skeletal pirates, Liliana cleared her throat. Link looked at her before turned back to see the skeletons were now looking at the two.

"Alright!" She shouted. "We weren't able to raid the town of Roarhaven yesterday, but were going to raid it today."

The skeletons all nodded.

"Yes sir!"

Liliana's smile grew wider.

"You know the drill right?"

"Yes, sir! We pillage and kill anyone who gets in our way."

At this Link's eyes narrowed. He felt himself snarl savagely at her merciless words. The blonde could feel the heroic spirit inside of him raging at her attitude. Although, his blood was starting to boil inside of him he couldn't afford to start a conflict. He was grossly outnumbered, and he wasn't sure that he could take out all of the skeletons. However, he felt a strange feeling of excitement welling inside of him. The same feeling he felt when he was faced with those creatures form his dream.

"_No." _Link shook his head dismissively. _"What is this feeling?"_

Link's snarling caught Liliana's attention causing her to turn around as an result. She narrowed her eyes sharply when she noticed that Link was snarling directly at her.

"_What is his problem?"_

The wolf stopped growling and looked up to see Liliana giving him a judgmental look. He flinched when she began to speak.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "You were just snarling at me."

Link looked away from her slowly. His eyes drifted to the ground as his eyes furrowed in concentration.

"_What is wrong with me. . .I feel different."_

Liliana placed her hands on her lips in an authoritative way.

"I'll take your silence as a sign that you're okay. But I'm gonna keep a very close eye on for you now on Link." She said sharply.

"_Shit."_

* * *

The town of Roarhaven was small, peaceful town where everyone knew everybody and always had time to chat. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and it was shaping up to be a good day. The townsfolk had just started on their daily duties when they heard a howl. They all stopped in their tracks.

"A wolf?" One of villages in the center of town said. "Here?"

"Why?" Another village asked.

The villagers looked at each other before they heard an alarming cry. They quickly turned to the direction of another village pointing at the sky. They looked up and their faces drained of color when they saw a ship flying overhead.

"What is that!?" A frightened village shouted.

"Run! Pirates!" Another shouted as ropes dropped from the sides of the ship.

The ship started to turn on its side and started to fire cannons into the town sending it up in flames in a matter of moments. The skeletal pirates descended down the ropes into the village itself. The sight of pillaging and plunder over took the landscape of the village.

At the top of the ship stood two figures, one human, the other canine. One could be easily identified as Captain Liliana since she was the only humanoid on the entire ship that had skin. The other was Link since no other animal was on the ship.

Smiling, Liliana says. "Beautiful don't you think?"

Link gave her a quick glance before turning back to the burning city. His teethed gritted together was he watched how the skeletons treated the townsfolk. While they didn't kill them they were being excessive rough and brutal.

"_What part of this is beautiful?" _He asked. _"There are so many innocent people down there."_

"I wonder what Welveria wants from here." Liliana said.

Link's head turned to her quickly. She mentioned that name again, Welveria. Who was she? What did she want? The wolf's eyes narrowed sharply. Regardless of who she was or what she wanted she was willing to put innocent people in danger. She seemed to be a female version of Ganon, only not as bad.

"_What?"_

Liliana sighed.

"She wouldn't tell me what it was. All she said was that it looks like face." She said dryly.

"_A face?" _Link thought

The pink haired captain raised a hand to tap her chin as she pondered the meaning. If it looked like a face that means it meant to be worn. The only thing that could be worn and still look like a face would either be a mask or a breast plate with a face decoration.

"A mask?" She said out-loud.

Link narrowed his eyes as he looked down over the burning town.

"_Alright then. I just have to find the mask before she does."_

Suddenly Link jumped off of the side of the ship shocking Liliana as a result. She attempted to grab Link in an attempt to save him, but she couldn't. The wolf felt his hair being blown back by the wind as he descended to the ground. Half way to the ground he realized that he didn't think this through.

"_OH SHIIIIIIIITTTTTT! I FORGOT THAT I WAS STILL A WOLF AND THAT MY MAGIC ARMOR DOESN'T WORK!" _He mentally shouted.

He whimpered feebly as he spun out of control towards the ground. He could see that he was getting closer and closer to the ground until.

BOOOOM!

He smacked into the ground. A large amount was kicked up as Link slammed violently into the street. On top of the ship, Liliana gasped in horror as her new companion fell to his doom. She flinched when he smacked into the ground, and soon took of her hat and bowed her head out of respect.

"He was a good mate. . .I think." She muttered.

The captain put her hat back on and arched an eyebrow when the dust started to clear. Right where Link landed as a large hole and standing only a few feet away from it was Link himself. Liliana's eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"He lived!?"

"_I lived!?" _Link thought sharing her thoughts.

Link was right there when he hit the ground. He remembered smacking into the ground—quite painfully—and then just getting up like it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. He soon staggered and fell to his side. He felt pain shoot up from his legs and he couldn't stand.

"_Well, having two broken legs is better than dying I guess." _He deducted.

Soon a rope descended right next to him and soon after Liliana came sliding down. She quickly ran to Link's side and knelt down next to him. The wolf shuttered when he noticed the glare on her face and the ice in her eyes.

"How did you live?" She asked. "That was quite an impressive feat."

"_Yeah, but let's not do it again."_

The pink haired captain looked down and noticed the way Link's legs were. She carefully touched them causing the wolf to cry out in pain.

"Well, you broke at least a leg in that fall." She stated.

"_Yeah no kidding." _Link muttered mentally.

Liliana got back and turned around to see one of her crew members holding a object wrapped in a white cloth. He held it out towards her.

"We found it captain." The skeleton said.

Liliana smiled and happily took the object from the pirate. She unwrapped it briefly to see what was underneath before quickly wrapping back up. Link mentally groaned because he wasn't able to see what was under there.

"_Dammit. I jumped off a flying ship for this?"_

Link suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. He relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Liliana who tucked the injured wolf under her arm. She grabbed the rope with her other hand.

"Alright. We have what we want! Time to pull out!" She commanded.

The skeletons quickly did as she said. They quickly regrouped and ascended up the ropes like spiders to their web. Liliana with Link soon followed. As they ascended up towards the ship Link looked back down at the burning town.

"_Welveria I may not know who you are." _Link thought as his face scowled. _"But I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done."_

* * *

The streets of Roarhaven were dead silent. Not a single soul was on the roads or even in sight. It was like as if all the townsfolk had vanished into thin air, but that wasn't true. They had all be evacuated in record speed thanks to outside him. On top of the large town hall building seven cloaked figures watched as the ship sailed away through the sky.

One of the figures sighed.

"It seems were just missed her." It said in distinct, proper, male voice.

"Indeed." Another added.

"**This is bullshit!" **One figure cried brashly. **"You damn slowpokes messed it up."**

The first figure nodded.

"I agree completely." He admitted. "But at least this day wasn't a complete lost. We finally saw _him."_

All of the figures nodded.

"He seems different now." Another figure added in a feminine voice. "Did you see that fall? He wouldn't have survived that under normal circumstances."

"**Big deal." **The third figure added.

The fifth figure stood spoke up for the first time.

"Red wine is different from white. Removing the grape skin makes all the difference. " The fifth figure said cryptically.

The third figure groaned.

"**Hey, hey." **It said. **"Could you talk normal for once. Seriously, your cryptic nonsense doesn't pay off until later."**

The fifth figure didn't reply.

"That is quite enough." The first figure said.

"What should we do now?" The second figure asked.

"**Not asking stupid questions is a good start."**

The first figure sighed and looked up towards the sky. The sky had been sunny and clear a few minutes ago. But now the sky was grey, dark and uninviting. It looked like a storm was coming in this direction.

"What we do now is what we always do." He said. "We watch and wait."

All the figures nodded in agreement, except for the third who just bowed his head. The first figure noticed this.

"Are you hiding something brother? Are you keeping secrets from us?" He asked.

The third figure raised his head to reveal a pair of purple eyes shining through the shadow of his hood. The eyes narrowed sharply.

"**Secrets kept are weapons wasted." **The third figure stated plainly.

The first figure looked at his brother before sighing. He tapped his foot on the ground and soon the entire group disappeared in a flash of grey light.

* * *

Alright just to get it out of the way. Yes, the knife Link used was the same knife from the game Dishonored. I love that game. Also for all you that play League of Legends might recognize Zed's quote. No the figure isn't Zed.

Who could Link's father be? Who are these mysterious seven figures? Stay tuned to find out.

This story is also going to feature a lot of other series I feel are '"unappreciated", I'll let you decide what that means.

Review and keep reading.


	3. The Pendent

The sound of groaning filled the room as the light from a nearby candle shined on the scene, revealing Link lying on his side with a hatless Liliana wrapping his legs. He would snarl in pain whenever she was a bit rough and she would sigh whenever he would flinch and loosen the bandages. The pink-haired captain wiped her brow and placed the bandages on the floor.

"There," she said. "You're all set for now. But you should probably stay off of those legs for a while." She sighed.

Link nodded in agreement. While he could have died from jumping from that kind of height, he was happy he didn't. Although, two broken legs were the price to pay for not dying.

"_I have no complaints there. I don't even think I can get up," h_e thought.

The pinkette captain looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Link mentally flinched. She was going to put him in the hot seat for about the fifth time. She wanted to know how he survived. And she wanted to know badly. Every time she spoke Link could see the interrogative locution of her words.

"So how exactly did you survive that fall?" she asked half-heartedly. Link could tell she was starting to get burned out on asking. "Are you even capable of answering me? I think that is a better question."

The wolf slowly shook his head. In his wolf form Link's words only sounded like normal wolf noises: barks, snarls, growls, yips, etc. As a result he couldn't communicate with humans well. He could communicate with animals though.

"_I can't answer you."_

Liliana sighed and nodded. Link could tell she was getting frustrated. Just when she was about to say something else her eyes suddenly narrowed and she turned towards the window. Link followed her eyes and also stared at the window, but didn't see what she was staring at. She gestured for him to leave, to which, he responded with a glare and a bark.

Liliana turned back and deadpanned.

"Oh, right."

The pinkette walked over to the injured wolf and very carefully picked him up, grunting a bit as she did so, and looked at the wolf with a teasing expression.

"You're a lot heavier than I thought you'd be," she said.

Link growled lowly. "_Oh shut up."_

When they approached the door Liliana used her foot to push it open before walking into hallway and towards a room at the end of the hallway. She walked into it and gently placed Link on the bed before quickly leaving and going back to her room.

"_Well, that was awkward."_

Link took a moment to look around, but there wasn't much to see. The entire room was bare save for a bed, a nightstand next to it, and the door.

Link sweat-dropped.

"_How boring," _he said to himself. _"Well, might as well get some sleep."_

The wolf kneaded the bed so that it was more to his liking before lying down and drifted off to sleep.

_The trees were covered in pinkish leaves. The forest was a tranquil silence even as a gentle wind blew through the trees, sending a ripple through the treetops. It was a truly peaceful sight and possibly one of confusion._

_Link blinked. "Where am I?"_

_The blonde was once again in his human form. He looked around as the the pink leaves fell from the trees like a pink rain. He had never seen trees like that before. They were much smaller than the ones in the Ordon Forest and the color of the leaves was strange too. Trees usually had green leaves—orange, red, and yellow during the Fall—not pink._

"_Well, at least it's better than that dark box," he said._

_Suddenly his ears perked up. He turned around to see a dirt path leading deeper into the forest. Link tilted his head to the side and looked down. Right where he as standing was where the road started._

"_Why are my dreams always so weird?" he thought out loud as he walked down the dirt road._

_The blonde walked through the pink rain as he traversed down the path. He would occasionally look from side to side to see if he recognized anything. He didn't. The falling pink leaves made looking too far into the forest impossible. The same was true for down the road._

"_Strange," Link thought. "This place is so strange, yet it feels so...familiar."_

_The leaves suddenly stopped as did Link when he noticed. He looked all around to see if it stopped everywhere. It did. But when he turned back to dirt path, instead of seeing the dirt path that was originally there, he saw a pond with a man sitting at the edge of it._

"_Who is that?" he wondered._

_Link narrowed his eyes as he took in the man's features, but unfortunately there wasn't much to take in. In fact the only reason he knew it was a man was because the figure was humming in a male voice. The man was covered in a black cloak that didn't reveal any on his body._

"_You've come at last," the man said, getting to his feet. "I was beginning to worry about you."_

_Link narrowed his eyes at the figure. The black cloak made trying to figure out his identity impossible. He probably wouldn't even know who this man was even without the cloak._

"_Who are you?" Link asked._

"_Straight to the point. I like that," the man said. "I can't tell you what my name is, but all will be clear in due time."_

_Link glared at the man. _"_What do you want?"_

_The man sighed. _"_I was honestly hoping to banter with you a bit, despite my previous statement," he said. "I'm here to warn you."_

"_Warn me? Warn me about what?" Link asked._

"_I can't tell you much. In fact, I'm at my limits of the things I can say. But I'll leave you with a single quote before I leave."_

_Link leaned in closer._

"_You are destined to walk a difficult path. Enjoy yourself while you can."_

_Before Link could reply the man vanished in a blink of white light. The blonde took a step back and looked at the spot where the mad had stood._

"_A difficult path? More difficult than it is now? Damn."_

_Link's eyes perked up at a sudden noise. He turned the left to see that all the trees in that direction were now covered in ice—black ice. The pink leaves that once fell like rain were now just frost-covered remnants of what they once were._

"_What...just happened?"_

_A shiver went down Link's spine as a cold, feminine voice emanated through the air. _"_I will bury the world in ice," it announced._

"Wake up!"

Link's eyes shot open as he sprung up off the bed and onto the floor. He instantly went into a defensive crouch and looked all around for any potential threats. He was relieved, however, when he spotted Liliana standing near the bed giving him a shocked look.

"L-Link, you're walking," she squeaked.

Link tilted his head before looking down to see he was in fact standing under his own strength, albeit with a moderate level of pain. But nothing he couldn't tolerate.

"_What is happening?" _Link thought.

Liliana narrowed her eyes as she eyed the wolf. She noticed the distinct look of shock and confusion on his face. He must not understand was happening either. Things were getting really strange. The first case happened with Link snapped that spear in half with a single bite. The second case happened just hours later when he jumped off the side of flying ship and didn't die. And now this? There was something definitely up here.

"_Things are taking bizarre twist. Perhaps I should report this Welveria. Hmm," _The pirate captain looked back at Link to see was now laying on his side, whimpering in pain. _"Or perhaps the situation is a little premature for that. I'll wait until he's better."_

Liliana sighed as she went to go help the wolf up off the ground.

* * *

The queen's castle was one of architectural excellence, built high in the sky so that queen could literally look down on upon her subjects. Once could even see clouds if they looked out the arches that functioned as windows. However, despite it's extravagant, it was also the most imposing building in the entire kingdom. It was also home to Queen Claudette.

Claudette was a lovely, yet imposing woman. She stood about 5'8" and possessed a slender yet strong build. Claudette had long red hair, but no one would ever know since she wore a large white head piece on her head. She also had emerald green eyes. She wore a white body suit with an open breastplate and a corset-like piece underneath, and a long flowing white cape.

At the moment Queen Claudette sat on her throne as she thought about what to do about the 'disturbance' that had recently appeared in the kingdom.

"_That heretic must be caught. She's causing a ruckus inside of kingdom. I was foolish not to personally see through the extermination of anyone who could challenge me. Although, her apparent age would serve as evidence that she isn't as skilled as myself." _She mused internally.

At that moment a pair of soldiers had rushing in. They stopped right in front of her throne and began to pant heavily. Claudette narrowed her eyes at this intrusion.

"Queen Claudette." One of the solider wheeze. "J-j-just give us a moment to c-c-catch our breaths. D-d-do y-you ever think of putting moving closer to the ground?"

Claudette didn't respond and instead just glared at the two soldiers who both flinched and gulped under her gaze.

"A-anyways. We have new for you, your majesty." The other soldier said. "We saw something you might want to here about."

"_Then get on with it."_

"We saw a wolf." The first soldier said. "A really strange wolf."

Claudette's eyes widened before she got up out of her throne shocking both soldiers as a result. She took a few steps closer towards the soldiers and her glare intensified.

"Was it about this big?" she asked as she used her hands to show how big it was.

"Yes, maybe a little bigger."

"Did it have a spot on it's fur that looked like a scar?"

The soldiers exchanged questioning looks before looked back at their queen. She seemed to know a lot about this wolf. A wolf that she didn't even see with her own eyes.

"Yes, it did." The first solider replied.

"How do you know that?" The second solider asked.

Claudette glared at them both.

"None of your business. All I need you to do is inform Elina. I need this matter to be dealt with immediately. Tell her to capture the wolf. Don't kill it." She ordered.

"If you don't mind us asking. Why are are you so worried about this wolf? Sure he can shatter spears with a single bite, but we have more spears." The second solider said.

"I do mind actually. Dismissed." She said.

Both of the soldiers bowed and saluted before scampering off. Claudette sighed before turning around so see that her throne was now covered in ice as black as night. The ice covered every inch of the throne. But what Claudette really noticed was the shape that was frozen at the top of the throne. The shape was that of three triangles connected together to form a bigger triangle.

"_She's awake," _Claudette mentally grimaced.

_"Foolish child,"_ an icy voice hissed. _"This is but a battle. I've already won the war."_

* * *

The afternoon sun shined brightly the Queen's Continent. In one particularly small village the villagers went about their daily routines. The town didn't really have a name since most people just traveled right through it. But at the moment the sight of a cloaked woman walking with a wolf following close by caught the attention of the villagers; who would stop to look at them.

Link growled lowly.

"_I know that we need to lay low in public, but this staring is annoying. I can tell that Liliana is trying hard to make sure that no one recognizes her."_

That much was true. The pink haired pirate was a nervous wreck and just thinking about last night made her eve more tense. She remembered that night well.

_Liliana closed the door behind her after putting Link into another room, then going back to her own. She gulped when she looked straight forward to see the image of a fiery being standing in the middle of the room. Liliana dropped to one knee and bowed her head._

"_Welveria."_

**"**_**Liliana."**__ The being said with a severely distorted voice. __**"I am pleased with you success at Roarhaven as well as the liberation of the black case from Queen Claudette."**_

"_Thank you."_

**"**_**However,"**__ Welveria said. __**"I'm wondering about one thing."**_

_Liliana lifted up her head to look at the fiery figure directly. She shivered when she was greeted with the sight of piercing red eyes looking down at her._

**"****_I sensed seven powerful signatures in Roarhaven, right after you left. One of which was demonic and very powerful, yet cold like ice."_**

"_I had no idea Welveria."_

**"**_**I'm sure you didn't, but this can't be ignored. From what I've gathered they seem to be able to home in on the aura you exclude when you cause panic. When you go to retrieve the next artifact I want you to lay low so you don't draw attention to yourself."**__ Welveria stated._

_Liliana nodded._

"_I understand."_

**"_I've put my faith in you Liliana. Don't make me regret or I'll show just how much influence I have over your body. Do you understand me?"_**

_Liliana shivered but nodded._

"_Y-yes."_

**"**_**Good, and one last thing Liliana**__." Welveria stated. "She's awake so stay away from the ice covered regions."_

"_I understand."_

**"****_Don't fail me! And stay clear of her."_**

Liliana started to sweat as she hurried down the street towards the shop that had what she was after. She didn't even notice Link that desperately trying to keep up with her. But once she spotted the shop she quickly entered it leaving Link outside.

The wolf mentally sighed as he stood by the door waiting for Liliana to come back out. A group of woman were also standing by the door and were just close enough for Link to overhear their conversation.

"Is it true?" One of them asked. "Is there really a woman that leaves in the forest?"

A blonde woman nodded. "Yes it's true. She's apart of that new association that just recently showed up. I believe they said that she leaves in the Great Barrier."

Link's eyes narrowed.

"_The Great Barrier?"_

"I've seen a few of her matches. Apparently she can free change between being a human and being a cougar."

"_A cougar?"_

Link pretty much lost all interest in their conversation after that was said. What they said next didn't matter. He was too focused on a possible shot of returning to normal.

"_Maybe, if I find this woman she can teach me to change back into my human form." _He thought hopefully. _"Maybe,"_

A few seconds later Liliana came walking out shop with what appeared to be a blue pendant in her hand. She cursed under her breath as she started to make her way towards the ship.

"I really hope this is what Welveria wanted. It was damn expensive." Liliana cursed as she walked down the street.

"_A mask, a black case, and now a pendent? Just what exactly is this Welveria up to?" _Liliana thought as she and Link made their way back to the ship.

* * *

The light of torches lining the walls painted pictures of dancing shadows on the walls. The light also helped illuminate the room and revealed that bookcases filled to the brim with books lined the opposing walls. The torches also revealed various instruments of varying proportions; some where sharp and long, some where short and stubby, but they were all ambiguous. Although, the most notable decoration the torches illuminated was a large round table with seven figures sitting at it.

"Alright," a proper male voice said. He sat at the top of the table with the others forming a heptagram-seven pointed star-around him. "Time to get down to business."

A young, male voice groaned. He was sitting at the table right next to the first figure.

**"Didn't we do this yesterday? I think I would remember something like too." **The figure second seethed. **"What could have possibly changed in one day? And I swear, Little Red, if you say something about wine or the moon I'm gonna kick your ass."**

"No, you won't." A female voice said. The owner of this voice as sitting right across from the second figure. "Little Red is your partner. I've seen you two fight together, and despite your words you put Little Red's well being over your own." She pointed out.

**"I guess you could say, she's the Little Sister to my Big Daddy."**

Everyone in the room groaned even the first figure. The third figure folded his arms and sat back in his chair. The first figure cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Anyways. While I understand your frustration Big Bad Wolf, you must understand the severity of circumstances." He stated.

The third figure snorted.

**"What's different?"**

"_She's _awake again."

The third figure shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

**"I see."**

Another figure spoke up. He sat on the right side of the middle of the table. She sat in his chair with his arms folded and with wasn't even look at the meeting as it took place.

"I understand now. It's way too dangerous to really let anyone, including ourselves, roam outside _She's_ back." He stated before taking a short pause. "You're here to tell us to stay in respective teams and keep an eye out on the entire kingdom. Am I correct?"

The first figure laughed.

"Well done, Weasel. Perceptive as always," he said.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out, Father Time," Weasel said.

"Perhaps," the first figure said, "But what Weasel said is right. You are all to stay in your assigned pairings and keep an eye out for you know who."

They all nodded and suddenly disappeared in a blink of white light.

* * *

The northern region of the Queen's Continent was a ice bitten wasteland. A place were it snowed constantly and where it was cold where ever you went. The region was also home to very large ice fields that stretched for miles out which seemed to make traversing the icy plain nearly impossible. Since the conditions were harsh not many animals and even fewer humans lived up here. Although, if there was one place animal and human-alike agreed to stay away from, it was the Ice Connery. A ice graveyard home to only one tombstone.

The stone of the grave was now almost nonexistent after years of erosion from the snow and wind. The only remaining part of the stone was covered in snow, but any living creature knew to stay away from it.

_"Soon,"_ an icy voice said.

Suddenly the area in front of where the stone started to sprout ice crystals-black ice crystals. The crystals grew towards the sky and grew faster than the snow could cover them. A clawed hand suddenly burst through the ice and ground. The hand as pale blue in color and instead of having fingernails the fingers themselves were pointed.

_"My work is not yet done,"_ the voice hissed. _"I will take back what is mine."_

* * *

Alright before anyone says anything, the trees do in fact have leafs, not petals. Okay? They have pink leaves.

Anyways, to a more important note. I feel like I'm kinda overwhelming you with everything that is happening, since there seems to be something new in every chapter. That will change in the next few chapters to come. Unless, of course, someone is willing to contest that decision.

Here are the things that Welveria had Liliana obtain:

*A large black case

*A mask

*A mysterious blue pendent

**I don't own Dishonored (Carried over from last chapter).**


	4. Nidum Animas

A lone candle placed on a nightstand provided impudent light to the rest of the room. A few corners escaped the weak light. Dusty cobwebs hung in the corners like bad memories as the light desperately tried to reach them. The rest of the room, however, as clear for everyone to see. But there wasn't anything to see other than a bed and nightstand.

Lying on the bed was Link, with his injured on the paws towards the ceiling. He had a face of pure indifference on his head. He found himself wearing that look a lot these days. It was strange, however, his blood boiled over when faced with hardship. It was like he almost enjoyed it.

"_What is going on with me?" _He wondered. _"I'm can feel myself. . .changing, almost constantly."_

His eyes narrowed sharply as he thought about the acts he committed as the change progressed: snapping the spear in half, surviving a high drop, and now healing at a high rate. He had always been a fast healer, but not this fast. This speed was unnatural.

"_Am I becoming. . .a monster. Is this what it has all led up to? I become the very thing I sought to destroy. What an ironic fate."_

The wolf mentally sighed as he thought about the possibility of becoming a monster. As he thought about, flashes of slaying Ganondorf's minions appeared in his head. He flinched every time his blade sliced through them. As he watched his blade cut down hordes of those creatures, Link felt a familiar feeling welling up inside of him. Excitement.

"_Why is that every time I see a battle or fight I get excited? This has never happened before,"_ Link mentally sighed before rolling onto his back.

"_**You aren't a monster,"**_a foreign yet familiar voice said. _**"I've see monsters and you aren't one of them**_**_."_**

Startled, Link shot up from his lying position on the bed, and looked all around. The room was as empty as it was when he first arrived. A few moments later he realized the voice was coming from inside of his head.

"_Father?"_

"_**Yep."**_

"_What do you want?"_

"_**Can't a father just stop by and say hello? If not, that cuts deep son."**_

"_Something tells me that isn't the only reason you stopped by."_

Link's father went silent. Now Link wasn't almost certain that his previous statement was the truth. Typically, a person never paused when they had something good to say. That was typically a trait attributed solely to bad news.

"_**Your has blood begun to boil, hasn't it?" **_He asked suddenly.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**Do you get excited when it comes to fighting or something dangerous? Do you find yourself smirking with faced with a fight? Does it bring you. . .joy to fight or experience danger?"**_

Link paused and thought about it. Even though he hadn't been a real battle since he woke up, he did have dreams about fighting. And every time he found himself getting excited in a strange way. In fact, he got excited when he snapped that spear in half.

Link nodded, _"I suppose."_

"_**Then it's started."**_

"_What has started?"_

Seemingly, ignoring his comment Link's father said, _**"How old are you?"**_

"_18."_

"_**Yeah, that sounds about right. That was when I started as well."**_

Link arched an mentally eyebrow.

"_When you started what?"_

_"**No time!" **_Link's father shouted, _**"Just remember, I'm always with you."**_

With that Link's father disappeared, leaving a very confused Link behind to ponder what his father said. As much as he wanted to trust his father, he couldn't help but feel a little doubtful. He had the Triforce of Courage, not the Triforce of Hope. Of course, in order for courage to be truly effective one needed hope as well.

"_You are destined to walk a difficult path. Enjoy yourself while you can."_

Elina Vance was happy. Her older sister, Claudette, had just given her a important mission. A mission to capture a strange wolf that a group of soldiers said they encountered. She didn't really know what Claudette could want with a wolf, especially a wild one. It couldn't be for the fur since that would be no reason to send the duce of the Assassins of Fang. No, it had to be something bigger than that. Something important.

The blonde walked down the hallway towards the stable since the wolf was last spotted going north of Roarhaven.

"_Leina didn't come back today." _She thought as she passed a portrait of her other sister, Leina. _"But at least I still have Claudette."_

Elina's lips twitched into a smile as she started to have her daily sister delusions. But continued walking regardless. As she pushed to door open to the courtyard, she instantly noticed a familiar figure standing in the clearing against the mid-day sunlight. The figure was female was a slender female who stood about 5'5. The woman had mid-back length, light brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was fair and supple showing how healthy it was. She wore the blue headdress and white collar of a traditional nun. She also wore a open, frilled, white dress, with a blue jacket embroiled with elegant designs and armbands. On her lower body she wore white garters with tight-high metal boots over them.

Elina narrowed her eyes, "Sigui."

Sigui narrowed her eyes as well. "Elina."

The blonde folded her arms and took a few steps towards the devout woman. "Well, you seem to be a foul mood today." She commented, "Why are you here Sigui?"

"I was requested to join you. A request given by Ymir herself. She seemed rather adamant that I'd join you." She stated. "She told me that a demonic presence was felt in Roarhaven at the same time the wolf was spotted.

"And? I've handled demons before." Elina said sardonically.

Sigui shook her head and folded her arms as she walked in a circle. Elina narrowed her eyes at this and watched the inquisition officer. Elina always had mixed feelings about the officer, usually negatives feelings actually. She always felt as if the officer was trying to get one up on her.

"Be that as it may, but have you actually been _successful _against a demon?" Sigui commented. "I've heard of your frequent run ins with The Beast from the East, and every single time it ended with a defeat, and with him escaping." She stated bluntly.

Elina growled. "All flukes! I can fight him equally, but when that goddamn speed, I can't keep up with him."

"Don't use God's name in such a manner!"

"Or what!?" Elina challenged.

"You _know '_or what'." Sigui countered with a glare.

The blonde glared back at the inquisitor. She did know exactly what 'or what' was and it would be for the better to completely avoid it. Although, she was up for challenging it since her good mood was already ruined and now she was pissed.

"Fine." Elina said with annoyance clear in her voice before giving the inquisitor a questioning look.

"But, something tells me that being ordered by Ymir is not the only reason that decided to join." She added. "Am I correct?"

Sigui sighed in exasperation but nodded anyways. The fire in her eyes told Elina that it had something else to do with the church other than the demon. No, this seemed to be something a lot more personal than a random demon slaying.

"Perhaps, but that isn't important right now is it?" Sigui said as she walked away towards an awaiting carriage. "We're going now."

Elina narrowed her eyes sharply but followed her regardless. As she walked towards the carriage she couldn't help but wonder.

"_This is about the Witch isn't, Sigui?"_

Sighing, Elina climbed into the carriage, sat down next to Sigui, and looked out the window as the carriage started to move down the road.

There was a gentle breeze in the air as Liliana's flying ship moved towards the next artifact that Welveria wanted her to collect. The captain stood at the prow of the ship and looked down at ground as the ship passed over it. Despite the problems it had the Queen's Continent was a beautiful place. She could see all the farms, houses, wells, forests, lakes, and rivers that dotted the continent's surface. Despite this, Liliana seemed to be focused on something else.

With half-lidded eyes, Liliana gazed down on the world below her. She felt like a bird flying over the country. Her mind was in a haze and she felt sick. She couldn't focus on anything today, not even the task Welveria had given her. There was just something about today that didn't feel right.

"_A mask, a large black case, a pendent, and lastly. . .what?" _Liliana recalled. _"What could possibly be next?"_

The pirate captain sighed, folded her arms, and looked up at the sky above. Although, there wasn't too much to see due to it being a cloudy day. The mass of grey clouds covered the once blue sky like a wool blanket, that darkened the day.

Liliana frowned, _"That doesn't look good."_

Suddenly the pirate captain heard a noise. She spun and her head an looked from side to side, but didn't see a thing. Arching an eyebrow, Liliana was just about to turn back around before she heard a bark. Looking down, she was met with the sight of Link sitting on his hind legs, looking at her with his blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you," she breathed.

Link rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, that is something everyone wants to hear."_

"I see that you're up on your feet again," Liliana noted. "Hopefully you can stay that way."

Link mentally laughed and shook his head. His legs still hurt, but at least he could stand again. He collapsed shortly after Liliana retrieved that strange pendent and had been in bed ever since. But, now his legs were much better and now he could stand with little pain.

"_I hope so." _Link stated.

Liliana turned her back to the wolf and went back to looking down at the land as they passed over it. Link arched an eyebrow until he heard her sigh. He could tell by her tone that she was a depressed and actually sounded like she was sick. If was in his human form he would have asked her what was the matter, but he couldn't.

"I don't think I can take it much longer," she rasped. "I-I don't know how much further I can go."

To say Link was shocked was an understatement. When she turned around to face him; he noticed that she was sickly pale and there were bags underneath her eyes. Her hair was a bit messy and her body slopped like an old man's shoulders. She looked like death.

"_Liliana, there is something wrong with you, isn't there?" _Link mentally asked.

Liliana stumbled a bit and started to wheeze uncomfortably. Link's eyes widened when she suddenly collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Instinctively, Link to her side and nudged her to make sure that she was okay. He could still hear her breathing, and her heart was still beating. But her body was cold and she looked sickly.

"_Oh, shit." _Link cursed as he began to circle around her unconscious form. _"What do I do? What do I do?"_

He was honestly starting to panic now. He was circling around Liliana's body frantically as he tried to think of what to do. Since he was in his wolf form he didn't have any access to any of his potions which severely hindered his usefulness.

Suddenly an idea hit him. Link began to howl loudly. He made his howls as loud and long as possible Doing so reminded him of howling to the stone to made the golden wolf appear. The golden wolf was a mysterious warrior that came to Link and taught him one of the seven skills each time he appeared. Link had since learned and mastered them all, but he missed the wolf dearly. After a few moments of howling members of the crew. The instantly noticed their fallen captain and went to her side, picked her up, and carried her to what Link presumed was her room.

"_I really hope they can help you Liliana." _Link thought with a sigh.

The wolf went to go follow them, but stopped when he felt his foot touch something. He looked down to see a tattered piece of parchment lying on for floor. Liliana must have dropped it when the skeletons picked her up. His interest piped, Link took his foot off of the parchment and looked down at the writing. It appeared to be a list, but some of the crossed off so he couldn't read it. Although he could still see some of it. His eyes slowly drifted to the side to see a opened bag filled with gold coins.

_Mask, the first word was cross off_

_The Case_

_Blue Pendent_

_Nidum Animas, it's a book Liliana_

_Sighed,_

_Welveria_

Link sighed and looked up into the sky. The mass of grey clouds still blocked the vision of the blue sky and the sun. The wolf shook his head.

"_I have a feeling I'm going to have to go after this book. There is no way that I'm going to be able to walk away from this." _He thought before realizing the ship had stopped. He turned around to see mountains covering them and that they had reached their next stop.

Whenever Liliana wanted to hide her ship she usually used mountains or tall trees to conceal it. A flying ship looked very suspicious after all. Link sighed as he looked over the side to see a chain being lowered to the ground below.

"_Yep I'm gonna have to go get that book." _Link glowered as he went below the deck.

The sun still wasn't out as Link walked down the street of the town, looking from side to side for the book store. He had been searching for a good thirty minutes and didn't didn't find a trace of the store anywhere. Even getting off of the ship didn't take as much time as this was. All he needed to do was walk past, get on the anchor, and ride it to the bottom. Link figured with a name like 'Nidum Animas' that it wouldn't be in a bookstore, but apparently it was here somewhere since Liliana wouldn't have stopped here if it wasn't.

"_Seriously, where is this place? This feels like traveling through the Gerudo Desert, aimless." _Link glowered before spotting something. With his interest piped her turned to look at it directly and mentally leaped for joy when he realized it was the book store. _"Finally!"_

Link pushed to door open with the side of his body and strolled into the store. Once inside he was greeted with sight of bookcases lining the walls with a few reading areas set up near them. The room was dimly lit but held a sophisticated atmosphere. There was also a counter with a middle-aged, bald man standing behind it. The man smiled.

"Hello, and welcome to Vergo's Bookstore. How may I. . ." He noticed that no one was standing there. ". . .help you?"

Vergo groaned and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Those damn kids! When I get my hands on them I gonna-"

Link interrupted the mans rant by barking. Vergo blinked and looked over his desk to see what that was. His look turned sour when he saw Link sitting in front of his desk. Link could telly by the look in his eye that he wasn't impressed by what he say.

"I don't suppose you're hear to buy anything, right?" Vergo asked.

"_Yep." _Link nodded.

Vergo looked at wolf with surprise. He didn't expect the wolf to actually reply to him in someway. So, in other words, either this wolf wasn't a normal wolf, or Vergo was losing his mind.

"Say are you one of those familiars that those mages can summon?" Vergo asked, curiously.

Link titled his head to the side in a confused manner, _"A what? What is a mage?"_

The shopkeeper sighed, "I guess not. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

The wolf reached behind himself for a pouch that had been secured to his back. He used his teeth to pull at the string which caused a piece of paper to fall out. Vergo arched an eyebrow and walked from behind the desk, knelt down, and picked up the piece of paper. His eyes widened at what it said.

"Nidum Animas?" Vergo asked, his voice shaky.

The man suddenly smiled. "The good new for you is that I happen have that book, but it isn't cheap."

Link rolled his eyes, _"I figured it wouldn't be."_

The shopkeeper went behind the counter and pulled out a book. He walked around the counter and showed it to Link. The wolf noticed these sinister appearance of the book. The book's cover was solid black and had a red binding. The letters of the book were inscribed with slanted silver letters. And if the book didn't look creepy enough, a skull was plastered on the cover as well.

Link frowned mentally, _"That looks terrifying."_

Vergo smiled slyly. "That will be 300 gold."

Link's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Three hundred gold? For a book? You could buy a house with that money—a small, shabby house—but a house regardless. But now wasn't the time to gripe. Link could tell that the shopkeeper was growing impatient. Grumbling the entire time, Link reached for the sack and pulled the string causing dozens of gold coins to spill out onto the floor.

"_I think that's three hundred. I didn't really count it, not that I could even if I tried." _Link said while looking at the mess on the ground. He turned back to see Vergo had a twinkle in his eyes.

"_Um, he doesn't look too good."_

Vergo knelt to Link's level and shoved the book into the wolf's mouth, earning a growl as a response. He practically threw Link out of the store before he began to count his gold coins. The wolf shook his head and snarled before turning to glare at the shop.

"_How rude."_

The wolf's body tensed and his eyes narrowed. He could feel a pair of malicious eyes staring at him. He hadn't felt anything like this since he went on his journey. He felt this malicious intent from Ganon's minions, but none of the compared to this. This aura was one of a much higher determination and intelligence.

"Well, finding you was easier than I thought it would be." Said a shrill female voice from behind.

Link spun on his heels and went into a defensive crouch. His eyes were met with the sight of two figures standing there. The first one was a blonde woman who stood about 5'6, that had cold blue eyes. She wore a black breast-plate with rubies on it and a black cape. She wore a cat-eared, face-guard on her face, obviously. On her left arm she wore a full-length, arm-guard with a sapphire in the shoulder, and on her other arm she wore a metal wristband. On her legs she wore a black tong with a ruby and thigh-high metal boots. She looked dangerous.

His eyes drifted to the other figure and luckily she didn't look as threatening as the one did. In his opinion she was more attractive than the blond woman. She also gave off an aura that suggested she was virtuous, and her outfit helped confirmed this since she looked like a religious figure.

_"I like her better." _Link noted.

The blonde woman folded her arms and snorted. "It's about time we found you, filthy mutt," she spat.

Link growled despite the book in his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He already didn't like this blonde woman. She had a very condescending way of talking, it was like she thought she was better than everyone else. He couldn't stand people like that. He always found that arrogant people would always have a long and hard downfall. The other woman, the brunette, blinked at him curiously.

"Elina," she said, her voice stern, "I think he can understood you."

The blonde woman, now identified as Elina, waved her off concern. Link growled again when she pointed at him with her arm-guard.

"Don't be ridiculous! He can't understand me." She stated, as jabbed a finger towards him. "He's just a stupid dog."

At that comment Link's blood began to boil. While he was never one to anger so quickly, Link wasn't exactly himself. He found himself a lot more hot-blooded and prone to acting without thinking. He was just about literally, jump on her when a new voice resonated.

**"One step closer to the wolf, and I disembowel you. . .with a stick."**

The duo spun on their heels to come face to face with two more figures. A really tall one and a very short one. The taller one stood almost a complete foot taller than the shorter one. Link looked at the newcomers curiously. They didn't seem to have the same intention two women before him, but it never hurt to be careful. He looked back at the two women to see looks of anger on their faces.

Elina pointed at the taller figure with a malicious intent.

"You asshole! Your mischief in the Claudette's castle, caused me to miss my beauty sleep for an entire week!" She shouted.

The taller figure laughed a cold, yet entertained laugh, **"I really hate it when people say their need 'beauty sleep', cause bitch you need to hibernate."**

The blonde hissed and drew her sword. She pointed it at the two figures threateningly, "If you want this wolf, you're going to have to go through me first."

**"Huh, when you say it like that, it sounds like a threat."**

* * *

Alright, I tried to keep new things out of this chapter. I was somewhat successful since the only real thing is the Nidum Animas. Yes, Nidum Animas does mean something.

Wondering why I put Link at 18 years old? Well, in the Twilight Princess, he looks like he's in his late teens to early twenties. I just chose 18 because it would fit this story best.

I also made the relationship between Sigui and Elina strained. But hey, let's be honest here, no one who doesn't have to get along with Elina, won't. I think this is especially true for Sigui since she is virtuous, but inflexible while Elina is arrogant, cruel, and condescending. I know some people might say that Elina is easy to pick on, and that is true. In the series, Elina never really got her just deserts, and that is my take on that.

Putting that rant aside. You can probably figure out the identity of the hooded figure that talks in **bolds.**

*He's very fast

*He's foul mouthed

*He's a demon

*He isn't Dante


	5. Sages

The grey sky was now starting to show signs of rain as the sound of thunder was hear echoing in the distance. In the middle of the town the four beings stared each other down as the town's people either stopped to watch or fled to the safety of their homes. Link, who was standing behind the two women, watched as the four beings stood their in silence, even though they weren't speaking, he could practically feel the tension in the air.

"_This can't be good," _Link noted when he looked around to see that the streets were now free of people. In a matter of moments it had become a ghost town.

Finally, the tallest being, and possibly the only other male besides Link, sighed, **"Well, before we start this shit, we should have some kind of smartass banter. You know, something a smartass would say."**

Elina snorted. "You're going to be yourself then? You're the biggest asshole and smartass I know." She smirked.

The tall being feigned being hurt, and even flinched and put his hands over his heart for dramatic effect. However, he couldn't keep his act up and burst into laughter. Link's eyebrow arched when steam came out of the being's mouth as he laughed.

"**Ouch, that hurt," **the man said through his laughter. **"Your insults are almost as bad as your IQ score."**

Elina's cheeks burned red as she glared at the masked man who had insulted her. Her IQ wasn't bad—average—but not bad.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"**Hear that Little Red? She wants me to shut up." **He said with a light chuckle, **"I wasn't under the impression that you had jurisdiction to tell me what to do." **He finished with a defiant tone

Elina pointed her arm-guard hand at him, her features flushed red. Link could tell that she was getting frustrated, and it was only a matter of time before she lost her marbles, or worse. He didn't know anything about this Elina person, but something told him he shouldn't be around when she got angry.

"_She's getting mad." _Link noted. _"Really mad."_

The wolf glanced at both sides and noticed that neither party's eyes were fixated on him. Seeing an opportunity, Link began to slowly creep away from the scene was the two parties bickered with each other. The smaller figure known a Little Red, nudged her larger partner in the ribs. He looked down at her before nodding.

"**Anyways, I think that is enough banter. Let's just skip to the ass whooping." **He stated before suddenly rushing towards Elina with blurring speed.

The blonde woman's eyes widened, when he was upon her in what seemed to be a blink of an eye. She didn't have time to react before she was smacked in the face by his fist. She was sent hurling back until she slammed into the wall of the building behind her.

"Elina!" Sigui cried as she drew her staff and chain. Her weapons suddenly burst with purple flames.

Big Bad Wolf flinched, **"Oh shit, I forget you were here."**

Sigui was just about to fire a blast of purple flames before she was suddenly struck in the gut by a purple, glowing orb. She gasped as the wind was knocked out her, but she didn't falter. She turned back to see Little Red telekinetically holding the orb in front of her.

The devout woman snarled, "I see, you're a witch."

With a word, Little Red sent her orb towards Sigui again, who dodged it this time. The orb whistled in her ear as it passed over her shoulder, then she sprinted towards Little Red, with the intent of burning her like the witch she was.

"Fool, flee before you destroy yourself." Little Red stated coldly.

Ignoring her comment, Sigui continued to run towards Little Red, who seemed to have no intention of moving. Her staff burst into purple flames again when she was upon the witch.

"Your existence is a blasphemy towards God!" She shouted righteously.

She let loose a powerful blast, but Little Red easily dodged it and ran towards Sigui, who seemed surprised by this action. She was shocked even more when Little Red struck her in the gut with a open handed strike, and followed it up with a sweep kick knocking Sigui down on her rear end.

Elina gritted her teeth as she stabbed her sword at her adversary who practically carelessly danced out of the way. It was like he wasn't taking this seriously, he was treating it like it was a big joke; like she was a big joke. Elina felt anger rise inside of her once more before she vicious stabbed forward in rage. Big Bad Wolf, jerked to the side easily dodging it, that was when Elina's eyes widened with horror.

"**Oh so close, but it's my turn now." **He said before delivering a powerful backhand to the blonde's cheek.

Elina stumbled back, and nearly lost her balance, but was able to stop herself. She winced as she raised a hand to her bruised cheek. The pain was sharp and intense, almost like that of a stab wound. She looked up and glared hatefully at the being in front of her who seemed to be indifferent on her pain.

"_He's strong, a lot stronger than before." _She noted.

The sound of ice freezing suddenly caught her attention. Her eyes snapped up to see Big Bad Wolf now had ice crafted sword in his hand. The sunlight caught off if it and gleamed as it extended to a smooth, deadly point. Elina narrowed her eyes she noticed that the ice crafted sword was an exact replica of hers.

"_He's mocking me." _She noted as she gritted her teeth in anger. _"He knows just now to piss me off, I'll give him that."_

Big Bad Wolf found himself smirking from underneath his hood when he saw the look of frustration on the blonde's face. Her displeasure along with the displeasure of the other people made him feel better about himself. That and because it was funny as hell to see them react. His smirk suddenly vanished when he remembered the task at hand. He could still hear Father Time's words inside his head, preaching to him.

"_You have your orders Wolf, and it's imperative that you do not forget them or fail. Now go! And do not fail The Seven Sages."_

"_**I'll never give up."**_

Wolf eyes snapped up just in time to see a blade heading straight for his head. He easily dodged and countered with a lightning quick strike of his own. Elina raised her sword to block, before the sword suddenly spit into segments, similar to a chainwhip. Wolf's eyes widened as he blurred out of the way of the impending strike and stuck her gut with three strong blows.

"Gah!" Elina coughed a trickle of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. She could feel it, that last strike broke a few ribs.

Wolf didn't stop there he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing a few feet away only violent charge forward, his arm outstretched. Elina didn't have time to react before his forearm connected with her neck at a wicked velocity. She coughed and gagged against the crushing force before she was painfully flipped into the air. She hit the ground with a painful thud and Wolf stopped a few feet behind her. She didn't move from the spot.

"**How pathetic." **He shook his head, **"I expected more from you Duce, but it seems I was wrong to overestimate you." **He coldly chided before folding his arms and looking way.

Little Red danced out of the wall of an incoming fire blast. This battle was going nowhere and the point of continuing this struggle was becoming null. At this point in time Little Red wasn't even remotely interested in finishing his battle anymore. She never was.

"How annoying." She stated as she dodged another onslaught of purple flames. "What is it that makes you want to continue? I know that you don't care much for the blonde dog."

Sigui growled as she launched more fire blasts towards the witch. Little Red sighed, seemingly with exasperation, and placed her orb in front of her. As the purple flames connected with the orb they peeled harmlessly off into the ground and air. When the flames died down, the sight off Little Red standing there, completely unscratched met Sigui's eyes.

"_What kind of witch is this?" _She wondered as she looked down to see the ground was scorched from the deflected purple flames. _"It seems I'm going to have to use it."_

Sigui impaled her weapon into the ground. Little Red titled her head to the side in confusion before she noticed Sigui's hands moving towards her skirt. The devout woman closed her eyes and lifted up her skirt to reveal a pure white thong.

"_Holy Pose: Worship." _She said as bright light emitted from her crotch area.

With her eyes closed Sigui wasn't able to see what was happening, but she did hear a loud thud. After a few moments she opened her eyes. They soon widened with shock and anger when they were met with the sight of Little Red standing, as if nothing had happened.

Sigui pointed at the witch in outrage, "What heresy is this!" She shouted furiously.

Little Red didn't say thing she just stood there completely undaunted by the inquisitor in front of her. Sigui gritted her teeth as he eyes narrowed dangerously. The act of silence by this witch just made her angrier. But before she could act on it, she suddenly felt something behind her. She turned around just in time to see a purple orb collide with her face. Sigui fell to the ground and didn't get back up again.

Sighing, Little Red turned to her partner, "Wolf" She stated dryly, "get up."

Wolf, was still being effect by the Holy Pose: Worship, albeit a lot more than usual. He was in the bowing position, but his face was actually lodged in the ground as if he hit face first.

"**I would if I could." **He said, his voice muffled. **" But as you can see my face is stuck in the ground and I can't do shit until somebody helps me out."**

Little Red sighed and made a symbol with her fingers. A few moments later Cyrus popped up from his bowing position. He gasped for air and rubbing his head.

"**Jeez, is this what Inuyasha goes through? This is bullshit!" **He said before pausing and turning to his partner.

Wolf peeled his hood back. With the hood was gone, the sight of a handsome man, with sharp facial features that one could say belonged on a wolf was revealed. He had extremely dark blue hair that looked black, it was kept short and very spiky. He also had dull purple eyes that shimmered lowly in the little light there was. In the low light his pale skin seemed to make him luminescent. Although, the thing that most people would notice, were the white wolf ears perched on his head.

"**Well, the advantage as I have over Inuyasha is that I don't have anger problems." **He said before snickering, **"He got angry so easily that stupid son of a bitch, literally. He literally was a son of a bitch."**

"Wouldn't that make you a son of bitch too? I'm pretty sure wolves and dogs share the same terminology."

"**Red, why do you have to troll me?"**

"You seem angry." She retorted with no emotion.

"**Go home Red, you're drunk."**

"Strange, that is usually your job."

Wolf lifted up a hand and closed his eyes, **"Bitch please, I'm flawless."**

"Obviously you're not."

"**JEEZ!" **He finished throwing his hands up in the air, **"Ah, I need a drink."**

"Starting your habit again?"

"**Oh, shut up Snow White." **He retorted while taking a flask from his hip and taking a drink from it. **"Where did the wolf go?"**

Little Red shrugged,"I don't know."

"**Wow, way to phone it in Red."**

With that Wolf put his hood up, took another drink from the flash, and walked away in the other direction away from Little Red. The hooded woman watched as he walked away before following shortly following behind him.

* * *

The forest was alive with the sounds of animals despite the gloomy weather; birds chirped in the trees, squirrels scampered along the ground, and rabbits fed on the grass. The white rabbits stood there like statues before suddenly stopping, looking up and running away. No more than few seconds later Link came walking through,

"_I think," _He thought as he looked around, _"I think I'm lost."_

He stopped and sighed, _"Yep, I'm lost."_

The wolf then sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. He groaned when he noticed that the sky was still covered by thick, grey blankets. Although, a few rays of sunshine were piercing through the clouds. This lightened his mood a bit.

"_Well, at least the sun is coming out. That is good new, I suppose." _He thought hopefully.

A sudden noise caught his attention. His eyes shifted to the side as he turned around to face where the noise was coming from. All he saw were bushes with a path leading out into the woods. Link titled his head to the side at this sight, and it made him very suspicious.

"_What is a path doing out here in the middle of the forest?" _His eyes took a fierce light. _"Something is telling me that I probably should go down the path."_

The wolf emitted a mental sigh, _"But what choice do I have?"_

Link took to the path and followed it. As he followed it he found something strange was happening. All the noises of natures have ceased and were replaced with complete silence; an eerie silence.

"_Strange," _Link noted before cringing as a bone chilling shiver went down his spine. _"Wh-what is this?"_

Link shivered as the cold penetrated his skin and bit at his soul. The cold wasn't like anything he ever felt before. It was felt ambitious, like it was actually trying to be as cold as it was, and easily succeeding. To Link it felt as if the cold was. . .alive.

"_Wait, I've felt this before. In my dream. This. . .this is exactly the same, only for real." _Link's pupils constricted to near invisibility. _"What the hell is?"_

"_**The world began in ice, and it will end in ice." **_A cold, raspy voice said from all around. Link recognized it as the same voice from his dream.

"_It's you." _He breathed.

The voice laughed sent another shiver down Link's spine, _**"So you remember, do you mortal? I can't say I could say the same for you. However, you do seem oddly. . .familiar."**_

"_What?"_

"_**This world is mine for the taking and I will take what is mine."**_

"_Who do you think you are?"_Link said gathering his courage.

"_**Oh, and what is this? I was unaware that worms had spines. I guess that would make you a snake now wouldn't it? Now the only question is, who do you think YOU are?"**_

"_I asked you first."_

The voice laughed, _**"How petty, but it seems this is how mortals squander their time nowadays. What a waste. Anyways, you seem to be an interesting mortal. I will enjoy impaling you on an ice spike when I see you."**_

Link suddenly felt a warm hand on his back. He jumped back and spun around, his teeth bared and his body in a crouching position. The stance of aggression was soon replaced with one of shock and surprise, at the sight of see a very familiar sight:

Liliana.

She was looking a lot better and looked like her normal self now. Even though he was glad to see her something wasn't right. The last time he saw her she was practically killing over, but now, now she was fine. This seemed a tad bit suspicious.

"There you are Link." She said with a smile, "I was wondering where you went. When I woke up you were gone." She finished with concern.

"_How is this possible?" _Link said as he looked her up and down with nervous eyes. _"The last time I saw here she was practically dying, but not. . .but now she's fine?"_

The wolf's eyes narrowed sharply, _"Somehow, some way, there is something very off about her now. I just can't figure it out."_

Liliana titled her head to the side at the way Link was looking at her. The way his brows were furrowed and his eyes narrowed suggested he was in deep thought. But about what? It couldn't possibly be her, could it? Liliana sighed before turning slightly to see a patch of black ice on the tree. Her eyes widened with horror.

"Link." she said firmly, "We're going. . .now."

Link looked at her with shock but agreed nonetheless. He followed her into the brush as she walked into the forest.

* * *

The cold arctic winds blew furiously as a blizzard raged in the dead center of the tundra. Blizzards weren't uncommon here and were actually to be expected since life in the tundra was difficult. However, this wasn't a normal blizzard. Instead of the snowing being pure white, it was as black as charcoal and seemed to be more ice than snow. The black furies swirled around monotonously around a distinct area, instead of raging out of control as they usually did.

However, behind the black blizzard one would see the reason for this strange behavior. Inside the massive blizzard stood a castle crafted dutifully out of ice. The castle was beautiful sight to see. Every piece of the castle was detailed to the fullest extent and with expert craftsmanship. Not another structure alive could matched the sheer beauty a castle had.

Inside a bed room, meticulous crafted out of ice, was figure. A woman. The woman dress of the lightest blue and her skin matched this theme. Her face was obscured with a white veil of hair that was braided in the back. A pair of pale white lips curled into a smile and a childish giggle emitted.

"_**How humorous. It seems the enemies of my enemies are also enemies. This couldn't have played out better."**_

The smile disappeared.

"_**However, Welveria has me worried. She seeks a mask, a book, a pendant, and that black case. Hmm, if what I think is in the black case than I should be worried." **_She pondered, **_"It would be foolish to reveal my physical self too soon, especially since I'm still regaining my strength."_**

The smile returned and she giggled once again as a truly sinister idea.

"_**Why should I even involve myself? I'm sure Welveria and Claudette will kill each other long before I recover my full strength. Who said I couldn't speed up the process?"**_

The Ice Witch began to giggled furiously in a child like manner.

* * *

Alright, so there is the first look at the Ice Witch, and for now that is her name. I waned everyone to know what she would be called, since she isn't going to appear for a while after this. I also intended this to be a peek at her personality, and as one can see, she's a strange individual.

It's been awhile, huh? Well, the thing was, I was sick which I find myself getting more and more prone too. While I was sick, I started played League of Legends out of boredom, and when I got better I forgot about writing chapters. That is why this chapter came so much later than the last three.

**I don't own Inuyasha. **He is mentioned only. Will he appear later? Maybe, I haven't decided. He would probably fit in the story if he were to be added.

Also, while I was sick, I started watching MM!, which. . .I love that anime so much. I would go into details of what gave me ideas, but just know it gave me ideas.

**This is important: I'm taking character requests, specifically male, but I'll take male/female/monster/etc. As of right now there are only six male characters. Yes, this will at some point effect the story, so leave any requests you have in the reviews.**

****Phew, that was a lot of stuff. Anyways, read and review like always.


	6. So, it begins

Rain fell from the sky in bucket fulls as a rainstorm raged on. Flying among the black clouds, was the ghostly ship of Liliana. Inside the flying vessel, Link sat in the empty spare room trying to sleep. However, his endeavor was made difficult due to the thumping of the rain hitting the ship. He laid in his bed, curled up and frustrated. His mind was also flooded with theories of how Liliana recovered so fast.

"_It doesn't make any sense," _he glowered as a he kept a growl from emitting from his mouth. _"How could she recover so quickly? Undead, or not, she was practically dying the last time I saw her."_

He remembered how she feebly fell to the ground and how she coughed up blood. These were the traits of a very sick person and there is no way a normal person was able to recover from that so quickly. Then again, Link also remembered, Liliana wasn't technically a normal person. She was an undead.

* * *

"_Do the undead get sick? I don't see how since they're already dead," _Link pondered as the sound of the rain pounding on the ship got louder and louder. _"Maybe it's a disease only the undead can get."_

Link's eyes narrowed sharply before he emitted a low growl, _"I've never even heard of such a disease, however. Maybe, this is a matter for another day."_

The wolf yawned shuffling slightly to find a comfortably position. He had a long day and something told him—a pit in his stomach—told him that tomorrow was going to be even larger. He didn't know how. But for some reason, he was dreading waking up tomorrow. Nonetheless, he tried his best to get some sleep

_Link's eyes open to see that he was once again in the forest with the pink leaves. He remembered his last journey to this place. He remembered talking to a strange man, who vanished right before some of the trees became encased with black ice. To this day, he couldn't place that as normal dream, nor could he place it as a nightmare. For now, this place was one he'd rather avoid._

"_Not this place again," Link groaned with a face-palm._

"_**What's the matter? Are you not a fan of Cherry Blossoms?" **__A familiar voice asked._

_Link turned around to see the being that called himself, his father, sitting against a tree. Now that the world wasn't dark, he now see some of the features of the figure better. He could see that the figure stood much taller than himself, and appeared to in the six feet range. He was well built from what Lin could tell since the man's blood coat fit him really well. He wore a blue coat that possessed two tails, black pants, and proper leather shoes. His face was obscured with a silver mask decorated with a wide toothy grin._

_Link tilted his head to the side, "What's a Cherry Blossom?"_

_The being didn't say anything before it scratched the back of it's head sheepishly. "Oh, right. I forgot that they don't grow in Hyrule."_

_The man sighed before holding his hand out and catching a few of the descending leaves. Link noted that his father was being very tender with the leafs. He would say this it was the same way that a mother would hold her child._

"_**It's a shame, really." **__The man said suddenly as he held the petals in his hand. __**"They would have looked beautiful on the horizon as the sun descended down." **__He let the pedals from his hand to the ground and watched as the floated slowly down to the grassy ground._

_Link watched his so called father the entire time. Despite anything that could have been said, he didn't trust this man completely. He remembered the last time someone lied to him. He understood why she did it of course and he helped her anyways, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth._

"_Are you really my father?" Link asked seriously. "I know that is what you said the first time we meet." He lowered his head, "But, I have a feeling my gut that doubts you."_

_The figure didn't say anything. He just looked away before sighing, **"I may or may not be your actual father I can't remember. But, I know for a fact that I'm the closest thing you have to left to family."**_

_Link narrowed his eyes at the man and was getting ready to ask a question, but the man started to talk again before he could._

"_**Don't bother asking any questions. I can't remember the exact details, and I don't know how I know. I just. . .do." **__The man stated somberly, __**"For some reason. . .I have a feeling that ignorance is bliss in this case."**_

_Link gave the man a look, "Maybe."_

"_**Perhaps, but that really isn't important now." **__The man said, his tone lightening and sounding normal, __**"I hear that you had a run in with the Ice Witch."**_

_Link arched an eyebrow, "The psycho that was talking to me inside my head?"_

_The man laughed heartily. He even held his side and hunched over to emphasis how funny that last sentence was. Link, tried to hold it back, but even he snickered._

"_**Yes, she's insane. Also let's get one thing straight, just because you're a psycho, it doesn't mean you're insane. But yes, that is who was I was referring too" **__He said after he finished laughing._

_Link nodded, "What about her?"_

_The man's tone suddenly turned serious, **"Stay away from her."** The man warned, but it came out more as a threat. **"You don't stand a chance against her. She isn't like anything you've seen before. Ganon is a bastard compared to her."**_

"_So, in other words. She's strong." Link deadpanned with a tilt of his head._

"_**Yes, well. . ." **__The man stopped and gave Link what he assumed was glare, __**"No shit, she's strong you smart ass, hoodlum."**_

"_Hoodlum?"_

"_**You better mind your manners boy. Don't make me lay the smack down on ya, boy. You be hurtin' for certain when you motha' gets home." **__He stated with a accent that Link couldn't place, but it sounded rough and abrasive._

"_Um. . .okay." Link offered not really knowing what to say._

_The man nodded vigorously, __**"Damn straight, okay."**_

"_Well this got awkward." Link stated bluntly._

"_**I blame you entirely."**_

_Link gave the man a look before he suddenly felt something. He looked down to see that his physical body was fading away into nothingness. It started at his feet and was slowly progressing it's way towards his upper body._

"_What's going on?" Link asked nearly panicking._

_The man just sighed and folded his arms, **"Relax. You're just waking up. We're in your mindscape after all. This is where all your dreams, thoughts, and memories all reside."**_

"_Oh."_

"_**Just so you know."**_

_Link nodded as his waist started to vanish after both his legs disappeared. He looked at the man and held out his hand._

"_Well, father or not. It was nice to meet you. My name is Link." He offered._

_The man laughed and gladly took his head. __**"Call me Phantasm."**_

_With that Link's body faded completely from his mindscape, leaving the now named, Phantasm alone. The masked man sighed and looked over his shoulder._

"_**Well, you were awfully quite. What's the matter?" **__He asked out loud and seemingly to himself._

"_You seemed to have the situation under control." A smooth, feminine voice replied. "I really saw no point in interjecting."_

_Phantasm turned completely around to see a pair of eyes, as red as rubies staring at him. The eyes stared lazily back at Phantasm as he stared fearlessly into them._

"_**What do we do now?"**_

"_You will do nothing. You can just sit back and relax. I'll take care of this." The other figure said, "Of course, my methods aren't the most. . .orthodox."_

"_**Do what you must."**_

_The woman laughed as a cluster of tail-like shadows raised out from behind her and waved. Phantasm watched them as they moved in a hypnotic manner._

"_I'll try my best, master."_

* * *

Link's eyes fluttered open as he gained consciousness. When his eyes opened he was greeted with the sight of Liliana standing over him. He almost jumped back out of shock but resisted the urge and settled for a low growl instead.

Liliana smirked impishly, "Do you know that growl in your sleep?"

Link's eyebrow twitched, _"Well someone is feeling rather mischievous today. How fortunate for me"_

"You better get ready." Liliana said sharply, as he tone turned serious. "We finally have all the things the Welveria asked for. It's time to see what this was all about."

Without saying another word, Liliana turned and left the room, leaving a very confused Link behind. The wolf's eyes narrowed at this sudden change in demeanor.

"_That was strange." _Link noted before his eyes narrowed even more into a glare, _"But now it seems I finally get to meet this Welveria person."_

The raining had stopped but the ground was still wet from the downpour. The leaves of the trees still dripped drops of water down onto the muddy ground as animals began to stir. However, the noises of the forest were yet to return as Link and Liliana walked through the mud laden habit. The two were approaching what looked like a cave in the middle of a hillside.

Link eyed Liliana as she walked into the cave, the black case slung over her shoulder, without saying a word.

"_There is something definitely up." _Link thought as he peered into the endless darkness of the cave. _"This seems oddly family. Oh yeah, it was just everyday, on my journey."_

The wolf glowered, _"I hate caves."_

Without another word Link descended into the pure darkness of the cave in pursuit of Liliana. In a matter of minutes he quickly found her. Luckily for him, his nose was very well tuned and her scent was so different from the rest of the cave, finding her was easy. He thanked the goddesses for making her scent sweeter than strawberries.

As they walked into the cave their lack of vision became less apparent. When they finish entered the cave, Link couldn't see his nose in front of him. It was so dark, in fact, that the only reason he was able to find Liliana was because he bumped into her and because of her scent. However, the cave was starting to lighten up as a faint light. Link squinted when the light hit his eyes. It was faint and orange like a torch. This would mean that someone is actually leaving down here.

Link barked lowly, _"I swear if there is Skulltula, I'll rip it's fucking eyes out!" _Link stopped in his tracks and thought about what he just said. It was so. . .out of character, so violent and uncontrolled.

"_I don't like where this is going." _Link mentally sighed.

The light at the end of cave got brighter and brighter. In a matter of moments it had changed from an faint glow to a radiant blaze. When they reached the end they were greeted with the sight of a full fledged throne room. Link blinked when he looked all around. The room was carved from stone as black as night and with dark red veins that looked like blood. There were torches mounted all along the walls while a pristine chandelier hung from the ceiling. At the far end was a sinister throne decorated with bones, roses, and spikes. However, the think Link really noticed was the large purple magic circle in the middle of room.

"_What. . .is this?"_

"Ah, so you've finally returned."A cold yet sultry voice called, "Oh, and you've brought a mutt with you. How. . .unexpected."

Startled by the voice, Link looked all around for the sources. Liliana, however, wasn't bothered one bit by this and stood there as still as a monolith After a few moments of looking, Link gave up and returned to looking straight ahead. However, a woman appeared just as he was turning back.

"_Oh shit!" _Link howled and jumped back, _"Why do I keep swearing so much? Hmm."_

The woman herself stood about 5'7 and had a slender build that was free from any excess fat. The woman had a heavily figure fitted with nice curves and rather massive breasts. Her skin was as pale as the moon. Her eyes were a cold pink and her hair was a cool dark purple that was tied in a waist length ponytail. She wore a red, purple, and black dress with a black bra underneath as well as a black and red bat themed garter and a spider-designed crotch-piece. She also wore black gloves with red finger tips and high boots with red flame like patterns around the ankles. She also appeared to be wearing a crow that gave her the appearance of horns.

The woman smirked, "What a interesting find Liliana,"She said while looking at Link, "I wasn't aware that wolves came in that color, or had symbols on their bodies either."

Liliana just nodded her head. Link, on the other hand, just looked at the newcomer. He figured this must be Welveria. She had the look of a witch and the way she talked seemed to back this up. However, he wasn't sure about how he should react. He couldn't make anything too obvious since witches were high on his 'Do not mess with' list.

"_Well, she's charming." _Link glowered sardonically.

Welveria looked at Liliana, "Have you brought the items that I requested?"

The pink haired pirate captain nodded and held up the large black case. This seemed to please Welveria since she smiled and waved her hand. Link arched an eyebrow before the case suddenly started to float out of Liliana's hands and towards the middle of the magic circle on the floor.

"Excellent." Welveria said happily yet at the same time maliciously. "You have done well Liliana."

The pink eyed captain bowed slightly, "Thank you."

"However, I do believe that my. . .incentive for you not to fail was too persuasive to ignore." Welveria added with a brief flash of red in her eyes.

Liliana shivered, "Yes, mistress."

Link did a double take. Did a pirate just say the word, "mistress"? Since does a pirate captain ever bow to anyone? Link kept quite since this Welveria was obviously freighting enough to turn a feared and powerful pirate into a sub.

"Good. Now, shall we begin?" Welveria asked as she beckoned the duo closer. They both took hesitant steps forward.

"Aren't you going to wait for the others?" Liliana asked.

Welveria scoffed, "My plans do not depend on them. I could care less if they are here to witness Claudette's and the Ice Witch's end."

"_Sorry I asked." _Liliana mentally flinched.

Welveria's eyes suddenly began to shine red as she began to rapidly chant words that Link couldn't recognize. As she chanted the magic circle began to glow as well and the book, Nidum Animas, floated into the air and flung open. When this happened Link arched an eyebrow as the book began to quickly flip it's own pages.

"_Well, this is getting weird." _Link noted.

The wolf glanced over to Liliana and noticed the lack of expression on her face. He looked back at the scene unfolding in front of him, just in time to see the two pendants interlocking into one. As that happened the book started to glow even brighter before the black case suddenly flung open and three new object appeared.

Link squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look at the object. However, he couldn't make out what it was. To Link it just looked like a ball of light. As the ball of light shined a few more objects started to float out of the black case. However, Link could easily make out what those where. The jagged shape and their dark color allowed him to easily identify them as.

The shards of the Mirror of Twilight.

Link's eyes widened when he spotted the shards and mixed feelings of anger, shock, and sorrow filled his heart. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The shards of that cursed mirror he helped Midna collect during his journey. He could still remember when Midna, who turned about to be extremely beautiful in her true form, shattered the mirror with just a single tear. It pained him to have to say goodbye, but she did was for the good of his word and hers.

"_I wonder how she is doing." _Link thought somberly, _"Sometimes, I wish she was still here with me."_

As he thought about it, memories of his journey flashed through his head. He could still practically feel Midna's presence on his back, even if she wasn't actually here with him. Although, even though he missed her, he was still a little bit angry that she had lied to him. However, he could see why she would lie considering her circumstances.

"_Sigh."_

Suddenly Link's ears perked up when he heard a noise.

"_Cut the courage from them." _A dark, cold voice said. _"Fight and remembered as a hero. . .or die and be remembered as a coward."_

"_What?"_

The ball of light suddenly shot towards Link with no intention of stopping. The wolf's eyes widened to the size of plates as the ball came speeding towards him. He didn't have time to run before it literally slammed in his forehead. Welveria and Liliana watched with mixed expressions as a bright light enveloped.

"_Well this is unexpected." _Welveria thought as she watched with growing anger.

"_Hmm.. ."_

Just as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared. With the light gone, Welveria and Liliana expected to see the same wolf before standing there. But what they saw instead was anything but. Instead of a wolf there was a man. He laid there on the ground rubbing his head.

"Ouch." Link groaned as caressed his forehead. "What is happening? All these voices in my head, and only one of them is mine. Wait! I'm human again!"

The now white haired man jumped for joy. However, his celebration was cut short when he noticed that Welveria and Liliana were looking at him and their looks told him that they weren't amused.

"Uh-oh." Link jumped to his feet.

At first Welveria's eyes burned with anger, but suddenly it changed and was replaced with a smile. The smile was unsettling and reminded him a lot of Ganon's smirk. Although, this look was one of pure malicious intent instead of a taunting, yet threatening gesture.

"It seems we have a little visitor, eh Liliana?" Welveria stated with a smooth tone, "What brings you here to me in the form of a wolf?"

Link gulped, "I. . .I uh, I'm sorry?" He offered with a shrug

The purple haired witch chuckled darkly, "You're sorry are you? Well, if you truly mean it, I;m sure there is something you can do to make it up to me."

Link arched an eyebrow as the witch held out her hand as if she was expecting something. Realizing Link wasn't getting the hint, Welveria growled.

"Give it to me!" She demanded harshly.

Link gave her a brief look before taking a glance up at his forehead. He may have not have know what what exactly happened, but he figured she probably wasn't going to get it back. The Hyrulian blinked and raised hand to point as his forehead before offering a cheesy smile to Welveria. The witch just glared at hm.

"Um. . .I have no idea what just happened." Link said sheepishly.

Link glanced over to Liliana to see that a rather blank expression on her face. Her face held no sign of anger, rage, disgust, or even shock. Her face was just blank. He looked back to Welveria just in time to see her generating purple lightning in her hands.

"_Oh shit." _Link gulped

Right as she was about to fire her lightning at him a sudden noise caught their attention. Link mentally sighed with relief when Welveria lowered her magical lightning infused hands, but didn't stop glaring at him. Liliana arched an eyebrow at the entire scene.

"_What was that noise?" _Welveria wondered as she moved her vision to the cave entrance. _"I'm sure it come from there."_

The noise repeated itself, but this time it was much lower and a even louder sound accompanied it. The other sounded like the flapping of a birds wings. But what would be bird be doing down here? There were no species of birds that were known to dwell this deep inside caves. It could have been a bat, but the first noise sounded a lot like a. . .

Caw

Suddenly a large murder of crowds came flying into the cave shocking everyone inside. They quickly swarmed the occupants and painted the room back with their ink black feathers. Acting on instinct all three occupants covered their heads and occasionally swatted the winged monsters that swarmed them. They could hear anything of their endless cawing and flapping.

"_Where the hell did these crows come from!?" _Liliana grimaced as some of the crows peeked her hands and grabbed at her hair.

Link swatted at the bird as they peaked at his hands and occasionally scratched his face as he tried to protect himself from the ravenous flock. However, he could sense that the crows were finally starting to let up as if something was telling them to.

"_Strange." _Link thought as one crow savagely scratched his hand and drew blood. Link cringed and swatted the a few crows away before checking his hand. The crow had made a large gash on his hand.

"_Dammit!" _He cursed before is eyes widened as the gash suddenly began to seal up and in a matter of seconds it was gone completely. _"What is going on?"_

Just as quickly as the ravenous flock appeared, it disappeared. The occupants were freed from the relentless assault of the birds as the crows raced towards the cave exit. In a matter of seconds the crows were all cleared out and the room was back to normal.

Liliana sighed with relief with the bird's departure, "What was that about?"

Welveria brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "I'm not completely sure. But I know that they definitely were not normal crows."

The witch stopped to take a look around before she noticed something was missing, "Where did that other guy go?"

Liliana shrugged.

The crows crowded around like like a sea of black feathers as the young man desperately tried to swat the deranged birds away. As he did this he started to notice that the number of crows had diminished. He could now see glimpses of the surrounding area, still couldn't see it too well. In a matter of moments the flock of birds had completely dispersed and fled into the sky.

"_I now have a strong hatred for birds." _Link thought angrily as the birds retreated into the sky. _"Now, where am I?"_

The young man took a look around and found that he was no longer in the cave with Liliana and Welveria. From the looks of it, it seemed that he was in the middle of a forest with a stream nearby as he could see it. He unconsciously licked his lips since Liliana had neglected to give him breakfast this morning. He was still hunger and a little bit thirsty.

"_Well, it better than nothing."_

The young man made his way over to the edge of the stream, bent down, cupped his hands full of water, and diligently drank it However, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of his own reflection. It seemed different. He took a closer look and was shocked to see that his suspicions were confirmed. His once sandy blonde hair was now as white as snow. His eyes once cerulean blue eyes were now a deep blue-green color that reminded him of the ocean. His skin was paler but under normal circumstances, it was barely noticeable. However, his green tunic and the rest of his outfit was still intact.

"_Is that. . .me?" _Link asked obviously shocked by his sudden change in appearance.

The now white haired man stared at his reflection with shock and confusion. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember what happened in the Hyrule before his world went black. But, it was no use, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember anything.

Sighing, Link sat on his bottom, "I really hope that this absence of memory is related to something good." He thought about before glowering, "It's never that easy."

Blue-green eyes shifted to the side when a noise resonated from behind him. He very slowly got this feet and looked over his shoulder. While he didn't know what it was, his instincts told him to be aware and to keep his guard up, not like he could have afforded not to.

What he saw over his shoulder was a group of five female soldiers dressed in red. He recognized them as some of the Queen's soldiers. They all had their weapons pointed at him and looked like they mean business.

"You there," One of the soldiers aid stepping forward, "What are you doing here?"

Link rolled his eyes, "I could ask you the same question." He replied defiantly, _"Why the fuck did I say that?"_

The lead soldier narrowed her eyes and gripped her weapon tightly, "The Queen issued a search for this wolf." She said as she pulled a wanted poster from her satchel. "Have you see him?"

Link squinted his eyes at the poster, and was surprised to see that there was a very detailed and very accurate portrait of himself in wolf form on it. However, he didn't let his surprise show and kept his face placid.

"Haven't see him." He lied, _"You filthy liar."_

The soldier glared at him, but nodded regardless. She made a hand signal and started to move out before she stopped and turned back to Link.

"Oh, and by the way. You have a red mark on your forehead." She said while pointing to her own forehead.

Link arched an eyebrow before turning back and kneeling down to look at his reflection in the steam again. This time, however, he did spot a blood red mark on his that was barely visible due to his bangs. He brushed them aside was shocked to see a symbol on his head. The shape reminded him vaguely of a flower.

"_What is this?"_

Sighing, Link put brushed his hair back in place and made special care to cover it completely. He sign would definitely attract attention that he didn't need right now. The white haired man got to his feet and turned around.

"I will find out what happened. will find truth behind all of this."

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of amused silver eyes watched him as he started to make his way towards civilization. The eyes belong to a large being covered in shadows that hide it's body from view. The eyes didn't blink nor did they change their focus from Link. However, once he disappeared from view they closed.

"_**Hmm,"**_

* * *

The light of the chandelier above illuminated the room. The light revealed a lavishly decorated room filled with expensive but exquisite furniture. In the middle of the room were two couches with a table in between. On one couch sat Queen Claudette, sporting her normal attire.

She smiled lightly, "I'm glad that you could make it here Corvo."

The other figure, an older man that looked to be in his late sixties nodded. The man had shin length, sheen-less grey hair, and dark eyes. Despite being an older man, he looked more like a younger man with grey hair. His face was free from wrinkles but held a serious determination in it. He wore a black suit with matching pants, a cloak, and matching shoes. He also had a black cane.

His name Corvo Attano. He was served the Queen a when he was a younger man, and was her most trusted guardian. At the time, the Queen's Continent had a different queen. He also served as a assassin and spy during the Golden War, but resigned his post entirely after it ended. To this day, the reason for his resignation has remained a mystery.

"Not like I could refuse the Queen." Corvo stated quite coldly as a servant walked in with a pot of tea.

Claudette watched as the servant poured both her and Corvo a cup of tea. She frowned a bit when she took note of Corvo's rather blank expression.

"Yes, well. You would be surprised by the number of people that have being doing that lately." Claudette replied as she took one of the cups.

Corvo nodded, "I've heard about this so called 'heretic' that has been causing a ruckus in your kingdom." He stated, "Although, I'm confused about one thing?"

Claudette arched an eyebrow as Corvo took a slip from his tea and gave her a look that practically screamed 'you disappoint me'.

"Is she actually a heretic, in the true meaning of the word, or is she just a heretic in your eyes since she disagrees with you?"

Claudette's eyes widened with shock and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Corvo sighed and nodded before taking another sip of his tea. His reaction practically screamed, I'm disappointed.

"I see." He said, "But something is telling me that isn't the reason why you have summoned me here. Am I correct?"

The queen nodded, "Yes, and I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't important." She stated urgently.

Suddenly Corvo glared at the queen. His eyes held an anger that no one had seen in years. Claudette arched an eyebrow at this act and almost flinched when he snapped.

"If it has to do with assassinations, I refuse! You know that I retired after the war."

Claudette cleared her throat, "Don't worry, it doesn't have anything to due with assassinations." She stated.

Corvo relaxed somewhat but still glared at her. "Alright then. Now what is it that you require of me?"

"Are you aware of the disturbance that showed up a few days ago?"

"The one at Roarhaven? Yes, I'm quite aware." Corvo replied.

The red head nodded, "Yes, but do you know what was spotted at Roarhaven?"

"Liliana."

"And?"

"I don't know."

Claudette smirked, "A wolf. A wolf with symbols on it's body."

Corvo gave her a look after nearly spitting out his tea, "A wolf?"

A nod, "The same wolf that we have been looking for. We need you to help track it."

Corvo narrowed his eyes, "I'll see what I can do, but I can't garentuee anything."

"Thank you. You're dismissed."

The older man grabbed his cane, stood up, bowed and turned around to walk out of the room. However, when he exited the room his hand gripped the cane tightly as his sleeve rose up to reveal a black symbol.

_"So, it begins."_

* * *

Welveria's cave was still barely lit with torches as said witch sat on her throne and read the Nidum Animas. Her face showed a rather bored expression as she almost tediously flipped through the pages. As she did this she took a glance over to see Liliana leaning against the wall and twiddling her thumbs.

"What?" Welveria asked clearly annoyed by Liliana's antics.

The pink haired pirate looked over, "What? I didn't say anything."

"You are annoying." Welveria seethed,

Liliana puffed out her cheeks, "I am not!"

The witch facepalmed at her minions foolishness. At times Liliana actually acted like a real pirate; strong, ruthless, and determined. However at other times, she acted like a child which was quite annoying despite her apparent age.

"Act your age!" Welveria shouted, "Damn why must at like a child!?"

"I am not!"

Welveria groaned and began to rub her temples. Liliana was really starting to annoy her, but she was a valuable asset to her side. However, she was thankful that Liliana was always so efficient and rarely lost her objective. However, it seemed that the saying was true, that every rose has it thorns.

"Alright, fine." The witch said before taking out the key that Liliana obtained for her, "My plan may have hit a snag in my plan."

"A snag?" Liliana asked incredulously, "Link pretty much took your whole plan and shoved it into his forehead."

Welveria gave her a look, "I find your lack of faith. . .disturbing."

Liliana arched an eyebrow before she noticed the Nidum Animas in the witch's hands. She also spotted the key that Welviera had told her to retrieve in her other hands.

"What are you going to do with those?" She asked.

Welviera smirked with sinister intention, "Like I said before. All is not lost. I still have plan B." She said before she closed the book and raised the key, "Tell me Liliana, what do myths and fairy tales mean to you?"

The pirate captain shrugged, "Not much, they're just that fairy tales and myths."

Welviera chuckled darkly, "Such a mundane answer. Although, I wouldn't expect you to know what the Nidum Animas is. The Nidum Animas is a book of fairy tales and myths come to life. With this book and key I can bring any mythological story, being, or setting into reality."

Liliana gasped, "No way."

"Yes way." She replied, "However, I noticed something."

The pink haired pirate captain arched an eyebrow when the witch opened the look and showed her a completely blank page. Welveria frowned and pointed at the blank page. It looked like either the page had never had words on it, or like the words just faded away into nothing.

"One of the stories is missing."

* * *

Okay, here are the reasons why this chapter took so long to write and publish.

I scrapped this chapter twice, because I was very, very unhappy with how they turned out. Being the try hard, that I am, I rewrote it. However, when I did this, I had to go back again and fix some errors with the plot, would have weakened the overall story. I didn't want this to story to end up being written badly, so I did all of this for one chapter.

For those who have seen the original Queen's Blade and Queen's Rebellion, may noticed that Liliana is very out of character at times, and Welviera is at sometimes. Here is the deal with that. Since this story has been pretty dark, like really dark, I fiddled with Liliana's personality to lighten up the mood. It's nice to be serious, but there is such a thing as being too serious. Welveria is more in character, she just isn't front up aggressive and has a sly way of talking and a calmer demeanor. However, I said in chapter 1, that some characters maybe out of character.

Also for those of you who think they know what Phantasm's real identity is. I have one thing to say; no, no you don't.

A group of crows is called a murder.

The function of the Nidum Animas will be described better in the next chapter, since I pretty much half-assed it.

On another note, I picked up a few animes and other things in the last three weeks. Those animes were Umineko, Another (Yes, it's name is Another), Blood C, Hirugashi(Re-watched), and Freezing (Re-watched). So I may use characters and other things from those series. So, pretty much anything can happen. But Umineko has a greater chance than the others since, it fits the current world the best.

Finally, Midna, **MAY **find her way into this story. I'm still on the fence, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet. I would like to bring her back, because let's face it, she got the short end of the stick at the end of The Twilight Princess.


	7. Dreams

The silvery light of the pale moon shined down over the land with a somber feel to it. The light tried it's best to fill ever crevice that there was to fill, but it's light was too weak, too dull. It wasn't as strong as it's daytime counterpart. In all, the land was covered mostly by darkness with a mere tint of light shining through. In a forest just outside a small village, there was a clearing about the size of a large building that allowed for a perfect view of the moon, and laying in it was Link.

The white haired male stared blankly up at the moon in deep thought, _"This place is very strange. First I wake in a place I don't remember going to sleep in, and when I wake up I'm a wolf again." _

He stopped and thought about the current situation more. He knew that he wasn't in Hyrule since this Hyrule didn't have a queen known as Claudette, strange name by the way. He also noted that the other people of this place round ears instead of pointed ears. He noticed that on Liliana and everyone else. Welveria, however, had pointed ears just like him

He shivered. _"I really hope she isn't a Hyrulian."_

Putting that thought—that fabricated though aside. Link started to think about what to do next. He didn't want to stay here too long, since the others would probably get worried. However, that may have not be in his control since he didn't know where he was in the first place.

"_Well I think the first matter is to find a village or someplace. Maybe they can tell me where I am." _He thought as a small smile graced his face, _"Hell, maybe they'll even know where I can find Hyrule."_

The white haired man smiled with hope and belief of this happening before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_Sparks flew as swords clashed in an epic battle. Link and Ganon traded blows with each other. They slashed, stabbed, and hacked at each other as even more sparks flew from their blades kissing. Ganon's blows were strong and surprisingly quick, but Link was just as he blocked Ganon's blows and retaliated with his own._

"_I can beat him. I have to beat him! It all ends with here, with me, or with him." Link thought as the battle raged. "He may have power, but I have the will. I will not lose!"_

_Using one of the skill that the golden wolf had taught him, Link waited for Ganon to swing. The Dark Lord smirked as he raised his sword._

"_It seems you fully understand the magnitude of my strength." He gloated as he swung his sword down, "Die, Mongrel!"_

_Just as the sword was coming down Link sidestepped it. Ganon's eyes widened with shock and horror when Link swung the Master Sword and slashed Ganon across the chest and bashed him with his shield. Ganon fell to the ground._

"_This is my chance!"_

_Link ran towards the fallen Dark Lord, jumped into the air, and gripped his sword with both hands and brought it down. Ganon gasped as the blade of the Master Sword entered his wound. Link looked down at his fallen foe and narrowed his eyes._

"_I did it."_

_However, this victory didn't last long. The world started to lighten up in a strange way. It wasn't the kind of light that the sun provided; no, it was something completely different. Link looked around to see that everything was lit, equally, even places that were suppose to be dark. _

"_What is this?" He wondered before he looked up into the sky. His eyes widened when he saw that the entire sky was white with a large red symbol that looked like some kind of flower in the middle of the sky._

_Link took a few steps back in shock. "T-that's the symbol on my forehead."_

_A large crack suddenly appeared right in the middle of the symbol and began to shatter the sky. Link's eyes widened as the sky shattered like glass and left only a black backdrop behind. But it wasn't only the sky that was shattering; everything around him was shattering as well. The ground, the mountains, the bridge, and even the few people around him were shattering like glass and turning into a black abyss around him. _

"_This place." Link thought when the entire world disappeared around him. However, that doesn't mean there was nothing to see. Right where Ganon was laying was a stone as tall as Link. The stone was completely white and was an eyesore due to the completely black background._

_Link squinted his eyes at the stone. He could see some kind of inscribing on the stone itself, what it was and what it said, he couldn't tell. But, he could see that there was definitely something on there. He gulped before taking steps towards the stone. As he made this way towards it, he felt a aura of warmth and radiance coming off of it. It was the kind of warmth that a mother would radiate while holding her child and the radiance was no different. It was strange. The closer he got the stone, the closer he wanted to get to it. It was almost like he was enthralled by the warmth and radiance it was giving off._

"_It's…warm." He thought as he felt the own heat of his body rising. His cheeks turned red and his entire body tingled with a completely foreign sensation. He hadn't been this red since he saw Midna's true form. That was pretty impressive._

_**Come closer **_

_And closer he came. He couldn't find the strength to resist not coming closer to the stone. The aura was too warm and welcoming. If that stone was a person, he could have sworn it would have been his mother. However, the thought of mothers never really did cross his mind, for…obvious reasons._

_**Come to me**_

_Now he was just an arm's distance away from the stone. He could now see how smooth the surface was, it was as smooth as ball even though it looked it cut. However, this closeness also allowed him to see the inscribing on it. They were names, but they were arranged in a hierarchy, much like a family tree. However, only one name was present: Link and there was only line even connected to this name._

"_What?" The young man asked, obviously confused. There wasn't a single name other than his own on the stone. There were only lines that went too an from his names only to traced to dead ends. _

_**Fear not…you're not alone. Not alone. **_

_Link's eyes widened when nine more lines appeared on the stone, all coming from the same space his name was connected to, and going around his name. Since they were coming from the same spot that a parents name would have been, this meant that those nine lines would have been connected to siblings._

"_Nine more…nine more… .nine…more." Link chanted almost hypnotically._

"_Now now, are you going to let her do that to you so easily?" A sultry voice asked in a taunting way. "Come on, make it entertaining. By all means, fight back."_

_Link suddenly felt a and grip his shoulder. He swung his head to the side to see a mysterious being shrouded in darkness. The only part he could see of the being were it's green eyes. However, rather prominent and pronounced curves clearly identified it was a woman. However, before anything else could happen Link vanished without a trace. The figure giggled._

"_I'll see you again…soon."_

Link rocketed up from his spot on the ground. His body was hot and covered in sweat that gave him an icky feeling of being sticky. The white haired man put his hand to his heart and felt his heart racing a million beats a second; and his breathing was heavy and short. That dream he had was strange, very strange. Not like that should have surprised him due to the intensity of his dreams lately.

"What is going on?" He asked as he looked around at the dark forest surrounding him. There was nothing around him. There wasn't any living creature save for an great horned owl perched on a high branch in the tree in front of him.

The white haired man narrowed his eyes, "You."

The great owl tilted it's head to the side as if it understood what he just said to it. However, the owl blinked and hooted before it flew away into the night sky. Link groaned before laying back down and looking up the starry sky.

"_It's going to be a long night."_

* * *

The moon was shining over Vergo's Bookstore just as Vergo was getting ready to close up for today. He sighed and looked around at his rather extensive collection of books. He had yet another slow day which meant he had less costumers than usual. He found that he was having slow days more and more often. But he didn't mind. Sure this is how he kept himself afloat, but, at least he had plenty of books to read during downtime and this is what he liked doing.

"Well, tomorrow is a new day." He said to himself.

The door suddenly opened. Vergo turned to see a cloaked figure with a cane enter his shop. The shopkeeper narrowed his eyes at the cloaked figure,

"Sorry, but we're closed." He said calmly and as a warning.

The cloaked figure nodded and peeled it's hood back to reveal an older looking, but still handsome man. The man had tousled, shoulder-length grey hair that sleeked down his back and neck. His eyes were dark and calm like an experience killers eyes. The man's face and stance held a sense of regal honor and respected nobility.

Vergo gulped, "M-master Corvo Attano."

Corvo smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry imposing on you so late, but I require your services." He said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

Vergo nodded vigorously. How as he gonna say no the the former Spymaster? Corvo was one of the most well respected members of the kingdom even after his retirement after the Golden War and the decade of absence soon after.

Corvo looked around, "What a nice place you got here. You take good care of this shop." He pointed out.

Vergo smiled, "Thank you Spymaster."

"Please, just call me Corvo. I am for all intents and purposes a regular citizen now." The ex-spymaster said.

Vergo gave him a look, but nodded regardless. Corvo sighed as he sat back in his chair and laid his cane on his lap. His look turned serious when he looked up at Vergo.

"I heard that you recently sold a book titled _Nidum Animas._" Covro leaned back in his chair and knitted his fingers together. "Is this correct?"

Vergo thought about it. Nidum Animas? That must have been the book that he sold to that wolf a few days ago. It was just a story book for what he could tell, but why would Corvo care about that?

"Yes, I had the book and I sold it." Vergo replied before narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

Corvo sighed, "Well, Claudette, has asked me to help her track down a wolf." He stated as he studied the shopkeeper carefully.

Vergo arched an eyebrow, "A wolf? What could the Queen want with a wolf?" He asked genuinely confused.

The ex-spymaster's eyes sparkled with a light that hadn't been there in a long time. Vergo remained silent as he looked at the spymaster who just looked right back at him.

"I can't say it's a pretty…sensitive matter." Corvo asked.

Vergo's narrowed his eyes, but nodded regardless. It wasn't his job to question the queen, and he wasn't going to question her in front of the one of the staunchest of the queen's followers.

"I see, but, why is that book important?" He asked.

Corvo smirked slyly, "It isn't important to her. It's important to me." He stated honestly, "Now, do you know what the Nidum Animas does?"

Vergo shook his head no. Corvo sighed and nodded before he gripped his cane tightly. He looked at Vergo with half-lidded eyes.

"The Nidum Animas is a spellbook that was created by the Mad Sorcerer nearly five centuries ago. However, to the normal person it would look just like a normal story book, but it's true purpose is something truly disturbing." Corvo explained before he paused.

Vergo felt sick. His gut wrenched when he heard the word spellbook. That struck a tone in his old heart. He wasn't the type of man to get involved in magic. He just didn't trust it.

"S-spellbook?" He croaked.

Corvo nodded, "Aye. The Nidum Animas' causes any story that is read aloud from the book to enter reality until the being is destroyed or the story ends." He explained.

Vergo remained silent and allowed Corvo to finish his explanation. But after what Corvo had already said, Vergo felt a deep feeling of guilt fester in his gut. He just sold that to a wolf, who was probably getting it for who knows who. And heaven's know that it would probably end up in the wrong hands.

"Now when the Mad Sorcerer made the Nidum Animas he only had one goal in mind; destruction. He wrote some of the most barbaric and twisted fairy tales that this world has ever seen. For centuries to come, he used the book to torment the continent by bring the fruits of his twisted creations to life." Corvo continued.

Vergo gasped, "What else happened?"

Corvo shook his head, "That part of the story is unknown. On his seven hundred year old birthday, the Mad Sorcerer was found dead with the book his hand. All there was, was a stab wound his chest. It was inflicted by a long blade. He could have killed himself, but then again, it's just as easy to say that someone else killed him."

Vergo's hands trembled and his heart raced. He could practically feel his heart thumping against his ribs as it tried to escape.

"But, that's not all." Corvo said gaining the shopkeeper's attention, "The Nidum Animas was inspected when the body was found. The undertaker flipped through the pages and noticed that one of the pages was missing."

Vergo's eyes widened with horror at this statement. One of the pages was missing. Vergo remembered flipping through the book a few times and remembered seeing a blank page near the back. He never thought much of it though since it was near the back and blank pages weren't uncommon back there. However, this just proves how wrong he was.

"Now," Corvo said, "who did you sell the book to? I need this information to further my investigation."

Vergo heard this and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I sold it to a wolf." He stated.

Corvo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Did he just hear that correctly? Did he just say he sold the book to a wolf? To a wild animal? And he thought he had seen it all, but, all this proved that he hasn't seen it all…yet.

"To a wolf?" He asked for clarification. "You sold a book of great power…to a wolf?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Why?"

"He paid."

"..."

"..."

Corvo arched an eyebrow before he sighed. That was one of the simplest answers he had ever heard. He honestly didn't know what to say. How was is possible for a wolf to obtain money to pay for a book? How is that possible? That just boggled his mind. But then, a thought him.

"This wolf that you sold the book to, did it have marks on it's body?" He asked just getting a hunch that his suspicion was correct.

Vergo stroked his chin. "Uh, yeah, I think he did."

"Do you remember what he looked like exactly?" Corvo asked.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose so. He had a green mane and overall dark body. His eyes were blue and he had long white streaks that ran down it's sides like scars. Hmm, he also had a earring in one his ears and a shackled around his leg." Vergo described before he tapped his chin, "I think that is—no wait, he also had a symbol right in the middle of his forehead."

Corvo laughed as he stood up from his chair and picked hp his chain. Vergo arched an eyebrow at this sudden act before Corvo's nonsense face returned. It was the face he was known for after the Golden War. Before the war he was much happier individual. But those days of happiness, were now just dust in the wind.

"It seems that I just killed two birds with one stone. The wolf you described is the same wolf that Queen Claudette was looking for." Corvo explained before he chuckled again, "I guess I still have that 'Attano Luck'."

With that the ex-spymaster left the shop leaving behind a bewildered Vergo behind.

* * *

The morning sun was now shining over the Queen's Continent as the day began. It was right around breakfast time all over the continent and the day was just beginning for most. On one of the many roads of the large continent was Link. The now white haired man had been awake all night due to the recurring nightmares. However, any normal person would have been exhausted from staying up all night. But not Link. He was mildly annoyed at best.

Link walked down the road towards who knows where. He had no idea where he was going but at this point he didn't care. He figured that if he just followed one of these roads that he would make it to a settlement one way or another.

"This is so annoying." He muttered. "I wish Epona was here. I forgot how grueling walking can be. That or I've just gotten lazy." He stopped in his tracks to think about it. "I was just getting lazy."

During his journey Link used Epona as his main source of transportation. She was much faster than walking and was loyal to the end. However, just like the rest of Hyrule, Epona seemed to have disappeared. Link's head lowered when he though about it.

"_I'll make my way back to Hyrule. I promise." _

Just as he started to walk again he noticed a man pulling a cart coming towards him. Link smiled a bit. This was chance to find a settlement. Odds were that the man was probably coming from a settlement and he would probably be able to give directions.

"Excuse me." Link called as he ran towards the man to meet him halfway.

The man arched an eyebrow, "Yeah? Wadda want?" He asked rather gruffly.

Link's smile didn't fade despite the rudeness of that statement. He replies, "I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest settlement is."

The man scratched the back of his head and jabbing his thumb back behind him. "Keeping going down this road and that should lead you to Zanef."

Link nodded, "Thank you."

The man scoffed, "Whatever."

The white haired man's eyebrow twitched but the smile remained. The two walked by each other as their moved their respective destinations. However, as Link passed the man, he glared at him and a flicker appeared in his eyes.

"_You dick."_

* * *

A few hours had passed and Link arrived in Zanef, which was apparently a city built with waterways. When Link entered the city the first thing he noticed where the channels that set up. He was amazed by this. He had never seen anything like that before. Adding to his amazement, a gondola carrying a passenger floated by. Link was starstruck.

"_This city is amazing!" _He cheered enthusiastically. _"So amazing! Maybe I can get a ride on one of those." _

He struck a thinking pose just as another gondola passed. His eyes slide to the side to see a woman driving the boat. The woman had long silver hair tied in a red bow. She had red eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a red dress and white boots. Link's blue-green eyes narrowed he he noticed her pointed ears.

"_Hmm." _He started to think about. However, after a few moments of thinking he shrugged and went about his merry way.

As Link walked through Zanef his description of the city started to brighten up. All the buildings were made from stone and perfectly created; not a single crack could be seen on them. However, to Link the city was lacking color as most of not all of the buildings followed the same color scheme; a tan color that the stones were and the white lines used every building seemed to have. Although on the balconies that a lot of buildings were lush green plants and vividly colorful flowers; planted by the citizens in an attempt to make their already beautiful city even more lovelier. It was truly a beautiful place to see and live in.

As he walked he passed shops, houses, the bank, and carts as he walked through the city. However, he was a little confused.

"_Now if I wanted information, where would I go?" _He asked himself. He stopped and looked to the side to see a building with a sign labeled _Library. "How convenient is that?"_

He shrugged and walked into the library and was met with the sight of a rather extensive collection of books and bookcases. The number of bookcases on this level was truly amazing as they extending in the far back behind the desk, which was positioned in the middle of the room, and just seemed to go on forever. Link looked up too see they actually had a second level.

"_If Shad was here…if Shad was here, he'd never want to leave."_

"**May I…help you?" **A smooth, and rather distinctively monotone voice asked from behind.

Link smiled. He was glad that someone was here to help. He turned around, "Yes, actua—OH MY GODDESSES!"

He said when was met with the sight of a hulking being. The being was lupine in nature but stood upright like a human. The being stood at least three heads taller than Link himself and looked to be a little quite wider as well. The being was covered in thick black fur that seemed to cover him entirely. The being's eyes were red and shined like little lanterns in the low light of the library. The being wore a golden assortment which included: golden arm braces with beetle like markings in them, a very large chest piece that also seemed to be connected to some kind of head wear, a almost skirt-like golden piece that covered his lower body and ended at his knee, and golden leg guards. However the thing Link really noticed was the ghastly green glowing staff that was about as tall as he was.

"**Is something the matter?" **The being asked.

Link blinked as he looked at the creature in his full glory. He had never seen a creature quite like this one. It both intrigued him and startled him.

Realizing he had been starting, he looked away. "I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't expecting you to be…whatever you are."

The being nodded it's head in understanding. This relaxed Link a bit since this creature looked it was capable of quite a lot. While he didn't know exactly what this creature was capable of, he didn't want to find out. He was already disturbed by the glowing scepter.

"**It's quite alright. I'm use to the looks and reactions I get because of the way I look." **The creature said, **"My name is Nasus and this is my library." **He said with a gesture.

Link scratched the back of his head. "Well, um, Nasus I need some information."

"**You've found the right place then." **Nasus replied.

"Well, can you tell me how I can get to Hyrule from here? I mean I'm kind of lost and I have no idea where to go." Link said.

Nasus' eyebrow arched. Link noticed this and frowned. Now it looked like he had just said something stupid to the mighty being.

"**Hyrule?" **Nasus asked for clarification.

Link nodded and Nasus sighed, **"I'm sorry to break this to you, but Hyrule is no more." **

Link's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat in his chest. What did he mean Hyrule was no more? He remembered seeing it not too long ago! How could it be suddenly gone!? That didn't make any sense.

"**You look pale." **Nasus pointed out.

"He needs a drink." A voice called out.

Nasus looked over his shoulder and said, **"Singed, get out. I told you once, and I told you twice, don't make me tell you a third time." **

The owner of the voice, now identified as Singed laughed, "What are you going to do?"

"**Don't try my patience, Singed. You know fully well what I'm capable of." **Nasus threatened as his scepter started to glow green.

The voice of Singed didn't resonate after Nasus said this. So Nasus turned back to Link and shook his head.

"**Hyrule was destroy a long time ago. All that is left of that place are ruins and vines." **He explained.

"No." Link said with his head down.

Nasus arched an eyebrow, **"Hmm?" **

Link's hands clenched into fists and his body shook. Nasus took a precautionary step back just as Link's head shot up to reveal a face twisted with anger and rage. Nasus could literally see the anger in the man's eyes. The look reminded him a lot of a certain sibling of his.

"It can't be gone! I refuse to believe it! It was still there I can remember it! I can remember every part of it!" Link shouted in outrage.

Nasus blinked and was appeared to be very unimpressed with Link's rage. In a bored tone replied, **"I know not what you believe; and I don't know what you want to believe. I know only what I know and nothing more."**

Link glared at the creature who just looked at him with disinterest. "I remember it! It was my home!"

"**So, you claim to be a Hyrulian then. A rather bold claim as Hyrulians are extinct and died out about three hundred years ago." **Nasus stated.

Link's eyes widened, _"Three…hundred years?"_

"**I see that you are the kind of individual that needs to see in order to believe." **Said Nasus as he went to go take a seat behind his desk. **" Then, by all means go to Hyrule, but when you get there, all you will find is disappointment." **

Link sighed with defeat. So, Nasus was telling him that Hyrule was gone. He still couldn't believe it. However, Nasus would know more about that than he would. All he could remember everything from the day before he woke up in forest. Everything else was just a blur.

"How did Hyrule end?" Link asked finally calming down.

Nasus looked at him, **"There is much speculation on how it ended. Some think that it was corruption from the inside. Other think that it was sacked by barbarians. No one quite know for sure." **

Link steeled his gaze and his nerve. "Is there anyway to find out?"

Nasus stroked his chin, **"I suppose if you cared enough, you could go there and find out. However, what you seek would rest in the form of spirits like the-"**

"Spring spirits," Link interrupted and caused Nasus to nod.

"**Correct. Kingdoms come and go, but the history will always remain." **Nasus stated wisely, **"However, if you're actually going to do a fool's errand, than be warned. Hyrule isn't the place it use to be."**

Link's eyes narrowed, "How so?"

"**Something wicked has stirred there for many years. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's restless and resentful. I've only heard stories, but I heard tales of walking dead, carnivorous plants, and other anomalies," **Nasus replied as he looked through the list of check outs for the day.

The white haired man arched an eyebrow, "The carnivorous plants aren't surprising. They're called Deku Babas and Deku Serpents."

Nasus shrugged. **"Call them what you want, just be wary of them."**

"I always am," Link said before he turned to leave.

"**Wait," **he heard Nasus call. He turned around to see the dog-like creature holding something out towards him. **"Take this. I received it when a failed exploration party returned from that forsaken place."**

Link held his hand out to receive he object and was confused when Nasus dropped a blade-less hilt in his hand. It was just the hilt, not even a shard of the blade was present on it. The hilt itself looked older than dirt. It was solid black, covered in dust, and weathered to the point of almost being just a piece of junk, if it hadn't reached that point already. The hilt was also rather strange, it didn't have the guard, so in all, it was just a handle.

"Gee, thanks."

"**I figured that this would remind mean something to you as it means nothing to me. It seems I was wrong however. Take it anyways."**

Link sighed but tucked the hilt back in his pouch. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to use it, but maybe he could get it fixed up and maybe get a new blade on it. Maybe then it would actually be a useful weapon.

"_Jeez."_

Suddenly the doors of the library busted open to reveal a squad of the Queen's soldiers. They had their weapons trained on Link and the supposed captain pointed at him.

"Link, you are under arrest," the captain said.

Link blinked and snarled, "For what?"

"For conspiracy against the Queen."

Link scoffed. "Lies."

The soldiers raised their weapons, "You can either come with us peacefully, or we'll take you by force."

Link thought about it. He thought about the possible outcomes of this situation. However, since he was without his sword, he didn't really have much option. If he had his sword, this would be a completely different situation. Finally, he raised his hands.

"I surrender." He said before he looked at the ceiling, _"But I will find the truth. I'm the last Hyrulian, and I will bring peace to my home and if comes down to it…revenge for my people."_

As the guard escorted out of the building a lone crow landed on the ledge of the library. The crow looked down at the scene with the same curiosity was a human. The crow was here on a mission, but by it's own will. Every eye movement, every head tilt, every blink was coordinated. The red eyes of the crows shined before the bird started to call.

When Link and the guards had gone the bird took off from the ledge and flew up to the very top of the building where a cloaked figure was standing. The crow cawed as the figure held out a arm for the bird to land on.

"This isn't good," Weasel said as he stroked the bird's head, "Father Time isn't going to be happy about this. Not happy at all."

"Indeed." The voice of Weasel's partner—Leech, resonated behind him. "We should report this to Father Time, but should we tell the others?"

"He'll probably rely it to them after we tell him. However, I will give my opinion of who should handle this situation."

Leech chuckled. "When you say that, it make me believe that you think you're not suited to handle the situation. I was unaware that you were so pessimistic."

Weasel sighed. "I wasn't aware that you were capable of walking in the sun. It seems we both learned something today."

The female sage scoffed. "The sun is nothing before me."

"I see," he replied plainly. "Anyways, let's go."

With that both of the figures disappeared in a flicker. The clouds the suddenly started to dark and the wind started to blow as an storm approached.

* * *

Well, this chapter is long over due. How long has it been since I last updated? Like. . .2 months? I think so, and that one is my bad. I all honestly, a lot of stuff happened in those two months, and frankly I just forgot about this chapter. I apologize, but I forget things.

Hmm, um, now I know that the word _Hyrulian _technically isn't the correct term. The correct terms in this case would be _Hylian_ or _Hyrulean, _Hylian being the actual race that Link is, and Hyrulean is used to described anyone from Hyrule; human, Gordon, Zora, or otherwise. However, I'm going to continue to use Hyrulian.

As I promised last chapter, the function of the Nidum Animas was explained better in this chapter. So, I hope that I made that clear for you. I also hope the plot was made clearer in this chapter. I know that someone pointed that out in a review.

**Off Topic: **

For those who know who Nasus is, you may think that I portrayed him as a jerk in the library scene. Here is my take on that. Nasus is very stoic in personality. His voice and tone portray him as being apathetic. Let's be honest here. Other than his brother, Renekton, who does Nasus truly care about?

Look up Nasus' voice.

**Upcoming Stories:**

As of right now I have about 5 stories in the works. Some are more developed than others, and one of them was a request. It was a Legend of Zelda x Monster Girl Quest story, and I looked yesterday to see if we actually had the Monster Girl Quest category. . .and we don't. So now I'm wonder. . .where would I put that story? I'm really asking.

**Review**


	8. Jail

It was pouring down rain in bucket fulls as the a sudden storm swept through most of the kingdom. It was strange for a storm so sudden to be so large as most of the kingdom was being assaulted by the downpour. However, the storm was centered heavily over the Queen's Capital of Gainos. The Queen's Palace was obscured by the thick black clouds.

At the moment a carriage was heading straight for the palace. The carriage was moving very quickly and seemed to be in a hurry. Once it reached it's destination, the carriage stopped and one Corvo Attano stepped out.

"So, Claudette has called me back already. Either she is very mad, or I'm needed somewhere," he said as he walked towards the gates while completely disregarding the rain drenching his body. "I can't wait to see this."

He opened the a gates to the inside of the palace and was quickly greeted by a stewardess. The stewardess bowed. "Greetings Mr. Attano, your presence is requested in the council room."

Corvo arched an eyebrow. "But I'm not on the council."

The stewardess smiled. Corvo didn't like that smile of hers. It was way too fake and sickeningly sweet for her own good.

"We are quite aware of your lack of service to the Queen," she said.

"_Lack of service?" _Corvo's eyebrow twitched.

"But, the Queen said that your input was needed on a recent matter. She requested that you would go to the council room and oversee the meeting," she explained.

Corvo narrowed his eyes at the stewardess who flinched slightly. He could tell that she was nervous, he could practically see the sweat gathering on her forehead already. She obviously didn't want to be the one that had to tell him this.

The ex-spymaster sighed, "Alright, if it is her wish. I shall be go there." He said.

The stewardess smiled, nodded, and gestured for him to follow her. He quickly did so. As he walked behind her he couldn't help but look her uniform up and down. Her uniform consisted of a dark blue dress with golden trimming. It also had stitching just under the breasts that seemed to enhance the look of them.

"_My god. Is this really what the young people are wearing? Why, back in my day. . .stop it Corvo, don't ramble like an old man." _He thought.

Pretty soon they came upon a large and rather important looking door. The door bore the Queen's symbol on both sides and even the handles of doors possessed the symbol. This was definitely the door to the council room. The stewardess pushed the doors open to reveal the council room, which was pretty much just a room with a large open space in the middle with long round tables around it. Much to Corvo's dismay, there were people already sitting at the tables.

"_Oh fantastic." _He cringed.

The stewardess bowed, "Chancellor Maximoff, Mr. Attano is here."

The Chancellor was standing in the middle of the open area with his back turned to Corvo and the stewardess. Chancellor Maximoff was a big brute of man being about 6'6 feet tall as well as possessing a substantial amount of muscle mass.

"I thought I smelled him. His scent is rather. . .distinct; lively, strong, even for a man of his age." Chancellor Maximoff said as he turned around.

When he turned around Corvo was now able to see the front of him. His face, at least in Corvo's opinion, was brutish yet surprisingly easy to look at. His forehead was rather pronounced his hair stood up and made him look like a pine cone. His eyes were a dull red color, but still red all the same. His outfit consisted of a red and blue suit, one much like what a noble would wear, completely with a cape, white frills, and brown boots.

"_Smell?" _Corvo thought.

The stewardess laughed, "Chancellor Maximoff, you're so funny."

The chancellor ignored her before he walked up to Corvo, and due to the size difference he stood over the man with ease. He waved his hand dismissively at the stewardess.

"Leave, now." He ordered without even looking at her. The stewardess bowed and left the room. The chancellor looked Corvo up and down.

"So, you're the fabled spymaster, eh?" He asked in a almost mocking tone. "The Queen informed me that she requested you to be here to observe as we debated the latest matter. I am Demitri Maximoff, the chancellor."

Corvo narrowed his eyes. He already met this guy and he already got the air that he was arrogant, that much was obvious. However, there was also something. . .different about him as well. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something different.

"_It seems I'll need to keep my eye on you."_

"That is ex-spymaster, Corvo Attano. I'm not sure if you're aware, but I retired after the Golden War." Corvo informed.

Demitri hummed and stroked his chin, "You'd be surprised how much you can find out when you're a chancellor."

"I bet you know a lot." Corvo said.

"Indeed." Demitri said before he pointed towards an empty see in the highest row, "Now, if you would, go take your seat."

Corvo nodded, walked up the stairs, and ignored the looks that the other members of the congress were giving him, and sat down in his chair. Corvo sighed, the meeting hadn't even started yet and he was already getting bored. For the next thirty minutes Demitri explained the rules and proper conduct or something, Corvo wasn't really paying attention to that part. Once Demitri was finished he moved onto the big stuff.

"Now, do you know why you've been called here?" He asked.

One young woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and a green dress raised her hand. "She likes disturbing us?"

Demiri narrowed her eyes at the response, but cleared his throat and shook his head, "Miss Ronve, if being called to council is such a bother maybe you should find other means of employment." He said.

The blonde woman shrugged and didn't respond. Demiri cleared his throat. "Now if I can continue." No one said anything, "The Queen as requested your presence so that you may deliberate on the fate of a recently acquired prisoner."

Corvo arched an eyebrow, _"Prisoner? Why is this important? A prisoner's fate is determined by the crime they commit. What could have been so severe that it would require a call to council?"_

One of the member shot up out his chair, "This a ludicrous! We are the personal council of the Queen! We aren't some petty jury."

Demiri sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I hardly see the difference. They do the same thing just for different purposes." He said before a red light appeared in his eyes, "Now take your seat you spineless insect."

Corvo narrowed his eyes when he saw the red shine appear in Demiri's eyes. His extensive reading and traveling had told him that such phenomenon wasn't common, and was typically the result of a supernatural occurrence.

"_Hmm, I'll keep my eye on you." _

Demiri frowned, "The prisoner was found guilty of conspiracy against the Queen. That is the charge. Now elaborate on what the punishment should be."

Corvo raised his hand, "Is there any proof that he is guilty of conspiracy?"

Demiri looked up at the Corvo and glared at him. Although he could barely see it from his seat, Corvo could see it and he didn't really care. Demitri just scoffed,

"Of course he's guilty. You would not be here to deliberate if he wasn't." Demitri snarled rather viciously,

Corvo leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand as he looked down at Demitri with lazy, uninterested eyes. "If he's guilty, what's the point of deliberating? If he truly is guilty than that's the end, it's guilty his crime plain and simple.

Corvo's dark eyes narrowed sharply, "Unless, of course. . .you're not telling us something." He suggested.

The entire room was dead silent at the comment. No one dared to say a word about the current situation. As the silent presided, Corvo entered his state of perception. His years as a spy, bodyguard, and when it came down to it, and assassin, he much more in toned with situations than normal people. He could tell that his statement startled Demitri even if it was just a bit.

"_Conflict is unavoidable. Only fight when you have to and only do it on your own terms." _Corvo thought as he remembered one of his own rules.

Demiri gritted his teeth, _"It seems I was wrong to underestimate him. He's rather clever for a human though, I'll give him that." _A smirk suddenly appeared on Demiri's face, _"Fine, if he wants to play games, we'll play games." _

Demitri regained his composure and cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that your old age has finally caught up to you Mr. Attano. The Queen has input a system that makes requires the council to deliberate on any criminal that is found guilty against the Queen herself."

The ex-spymaster smirked at that statement. When he saw that Demitri frowned. A smirk was not a sign of defeat, it was a sign of discrete triumph and that infuriated him. He didn't let it be seen, but he could tell that Corvo already knew of his frustration.

_"Hook, line, and sinker." _Corvo thought victoriously, _"Time to go in for the kill._

"I was aware that actually." Corvo said as the smirk grew, "I'm quite well informed despite not being in the Queen's circle much anymore. I was simply making sure that you were well informed. And fortuantely for you, you passed."

Demitri narrowed his eyes but said nothing in retaliation. He figured this was just all part of Corvo's game. The old spymaster was craftier than he first thought. He was wrong to underestimate him and he would make sure that would never happen again. However, for now, that would have to wait he had a job to do.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the council is here to deliberate on the fate of the prisoner." He said before he made a gesture for something. "And fortunately, you have the chance to see the prisoner before."

When he gestured a group of guards entered with the prisoner. The man's hands were shackled in front of him. The man was stood about 5'9 possessed a slender and slightly built frame. It wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't a stick up and down. The man was slightly pale and his hair was completely snow white, which was s little weird since he looked to be only in his late teens or early twenties. His eyes were a blue-green color which oddly looked like sea water with algae growing on it. He was wearing green tunic.

When Corvo saw the man his eyes widened, _"It. . .it can't be. . .that's impossible! Unless. . .no."_

Demitri glared at the man, "Well? Introduce yourself, this maybe the last time you see people from the outside the door of your cell."

The man sighed and looked up at everyone, only to be meet with strong indifferent looks. "My name is Link and I'm innocent." He said

Demitri chuckled in a rather crude manner before smirking at Link, "We'll see."

Almost immediately the council members went about discussing the situation. They made shrewd comments about how Link was dressed, his strange characteristics, and most prominently his pointed ears. A trait typically attributed to elves. This man could easily pass as an elf, he had all of the characteristics.

While the other members conversed with each other Corvo remained silent, completely involved in his thoughts. _"It seems. . .yes. . .I must. . .do what I must."_

The council deliberated for five hours on Link's fate as the latter sat outside the room with the guards as he awaited his fate. He didn't look at them or anything other than the floor as he waited. He had nothing to say to anyone. He knew deep down inside that he was innocent, he didn't need to explain that anymore. But, the council would have the final say on the manner.

"_Conspiracy. . .guilty of conspiracy. . .in a country I've never been to. That makes perfect sense. I smell something fishy, this is coincidence It doesn't add up."_Link pondered as he stroked his chin, _"How did the guards know know my name if only two people people so far know my name?"_

Before he could think about it anymore the doors to the council room opened up. Link swung his head in that direction to see Demitri walking out with a repugnant look on his face. That could be good and Link knew it.

"Link," He said cooly, "you have been found guilty of conspiracy. And you're punishment is death."

Link's eyes widened to he size of plates. Death penalty? He was going to be executed for a crime he didn't even commit. He felt sick. There was a wrenching in his stomach that wouldn't stop. It twisted and made him feel like his organs were bleeding and couldn't stop.

"_No, it can't end here. It won't end here, not if I have something to say about it." _Link thought as the other members of the council filed out of the room. _"I have unfinished business." _

At that moment he realized he someone was standing over him. He turned to the side to see Corvo, who had been mostly silent during the proceedings. He didn't say a single word while Link was in there. The old ex-spymaster looked down at Link with a surprisingly sympathetic look.

"Don't worry." He said, "This isn't the end. I _will _find a way to get you out."

Link arched an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

Corvo sighed, "We'll take when you're out."

"But that guy said I was going to be executed." Link replied,

"Yes, I know but I'm sure Claudette will listen to me if I explain the case." Corvo said hopefully.

"And what if she doesn't?"

"I _will _get you out."

Link arched an eyebrow before one of the guards nudged him. As he was escorted away he looked back at Corvo who just stood silently as he was escorted away. When he as out of sight Corvo gripped his cane tightly and turned to walk away.

"_I will."_

* * *

The room was completely dark with the exception of a few torches posted on the wall and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The chandelier hung over a round table where seven cloaked sat. This was the same meeting room where the exact same seven figures met to discuss the same bussiness.

"So," the one at the head of the table said, "you're telling me that Link was arrested by the Queen's guards, is that correct?"

Weseal and Leech nodded, "Yes, he saw it with our own eyes. They said that he was guilty of conspiracy against the queen. "

Father Time scratched his chin in thought, "That is most interesting. . .but, it's all according to plan." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

Weasel tilted his head to the side, "You. . .planned this?"

Father timed sighed but nodded, "I didn't plan on it actually. I figured that this would happen sooner or later. It seems they're already making their move."

"Who?" Leech asked.

"_**Them."**_

"**When did we get that chandelier? Has that always been there? I've never seen it before." **Wolf asked distantly.

Father Time sighed, "Wolf, were you paying attention?"

"**Nope,"**

"No matter, the next part of the plan doesn't depend on the your competence. It relies almost completely on the what I'm going to tell you next." Father Time said, "Now, here is what we're going to do."

With that Father Time told everyone his plan in a hushed voice. Wolf arched an eyebrow what this and asked, **"What the fuck?"**

"Is something wrong?" Father Time asked.

"**Yeah, um, you weren't even saying anything."**

"What? Yes I was."

"**No you weren't, hell, you weren't even saying words. You were just moving your lips like you were saying words and blowing air through." **

"..."

"**..."**

"Wolf, go sit outside."

* * *

The bathroom was filled with the steam that emanated from a lavish bathtub. The tub was a ivory color with golden veins, different bath products such as soap, bath salts, and lotions were placed on the sides of the bath. The Queen herself, laid in the bathtub. Her curvaceous body was hidden by the hot warms she was submerged in, but the tops of her breast could be seen peaking out of the water.

"_What a day." _She thought as she rubbed her temples.

There was knock at the door. Claudette sighed and leaned back, "Come in." She said as she grabbed a bottle of lotion.

The door opened and Corvo walked in. When he stepped into the room he arched an eyebrow when he saw Claudette in the bathtub. He didn't fluster or blush or anything. He was completely fine. All that was different was the arched eyebrow.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Corvo asked.

Claudette sighed, "Not really, but it depends on what you want. This is my 'me time' after all."

Corvo's eyebrow twitched, _"Well, Elina does have those. . .issues."_

"Now," She shifted and placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.,"what can I do for you?"

Corvo cleared his throat, "I'm here with concern about the newest prisoner."

"The one charged with conspiracy?"

The ex-spymaster nodded, "Yes, and I believe he is innocent."

The queen groaned and looked over at Corvo with half lidded eyes. The look she wore wasn't one of interest or anything close to it.

"You think he's innocent." She repeated, "That isn't a definite answer Corvo. If anything that statement is a completely guess as to what you think."

Corvo narrowed his eyes, "The thing is. I know he isn't guilty of conspiracy."

"Oh? And what evidence do you have that supports this?" She challenged.

Corvo narrowed his eyes at her challenge. He didn't particularly care for her tone. He was her elder after all, but apparently that didn't mean much to the Queen herself. The ex-spymaster brushed some of his grey locks from out of his eyes.

"Claudette," He almost pleaded, "please, just trust me. He's just innocent, I swear."

The Queen turned her had and looked at the ex-spymaster at with ire at first, but that ire became more like sympathetic. She arched her back which caused her areolas to peak over the waters that once hid them. Corvo looked away.

"Do have no shame?" He asked her.

"Maybe I just trust you." She answered as she glanced over at him. "With all due respect you're not as young and supple as you use to be."

"I know what time has done to me, but do not think that I am a defenseless old man. I'm still one of the best swordsmen in this entire continent." Corvo said. "I am flattered that you trust me though."

"However," She said dashing his hope, "I won't change my mind on the prisoner. Chancellor Maximoff has made it loud and clear which punishment is fitting. He will be executed in three days."

Corvo glared daggers into Claudette for that statement. It seemed that she trusted the chancellor with the mega-sized forehead than she did him. This ticked him off quite a bit since this means that things will have to be done the hard way. A fact that annoyed him to no end.

"Fine." Said Corvo, "Sorry to bother you."

"Hmm,"

The grey haired man headed straight for the door before he suddenly stopped.

"Before I go, I think you should know that someone in your circle is a mole." Corvo said without even looking at her, "I don't know who it is, but there is definitely a mole."

Claduette peered one eye over at him but didn't say anything. "So watch you're back, or no one else will."

With that he he opened the door and left the room leaving Claudette alone in the tub with her thoughts. She sighed and let herself sink down to her nose.

* * *

Link sat on the floor of his prison cell. His head was hung down and his eyes were closed. Three days had passed since he was told his sentence and today was the day of his execution. He despised the fact he was going down for something he didn't do or at least remembered doing. In those three days he hadn't heard anything from Corvo so he figured the old man just gave up on him. On a more positive note, his stay here had been somewhat pleasant due to the fact he was kept separate from the other prisoners.

"_Is this really were it ends? Is this where I die? I wake up. . .just to die." _Link though cynically before a guard arrived at the door of his cell.

"You get one last meal before your execution." The guard said before laughing, "Better make it last."

With that the guard walked off. Link glared at him as he walked away from the cell door. This continent sure had a lot of sketchy characters in it. He sighed and looked up and was surprised to see another guard holding a tray with a large piece of cheese on it.

"_I guess that is my last meal." _He figured.

"Y-y-y-you m-might w-w-want t-to e-eat th-this one, i-it's sp-special from a-a fr-friend." The guard stuttered as his voice seemed to echo.

Link arched an eyebrow, "What's the matter with you?"

The guard didn't say a word. He just slid the food under the door and quickly left. Link just looked confused before he shrugged and went to the tray that the guard had dropped off. However, he was disgusted when he noticed that the cheese was spotted with thick black blobs. They were on the cheese and the tray.

"Is that. . .ink?" Link asked as he dripped ins fingers into it. The substance felt like ink, but it didn't stain his fingers when he wiped it off

He decided he was going to skip his last meal. He didn't know what that black stuff was but he knew that he didn't want it inside of his body. He was just about to push it away when he noticed something from under the wheel of cheese. He looked close and noticed it was a piece of paper.

"_What?" _

He grabbed the corner and carefully pulled it out from underneath the cheese wheel. That was when he noticed it was a letter. The letter read.

_Dear Link_

_I know you're not guilty of any crime or wrong doing. Listen carefully, there are people—people who want to see you fail. These. . .people think they're untouchable, beyond retribution, beyond revenge. Your purpose is to shatter their illusions, make them see they're not untouchable, but their one mistake will be their last. _

_I know the secret of how Hyrule fell. It did not fall under its own power, no, things have happened. I can tell you what happened, but you must gain strength before I do so._

_P. S. I put the key to the your cell under the cheese. _

_Sighed, _

_B_

Link tilted his head to the side when he read this. He had no idea who this_B _was and he didn't know why he was helping. Also, the letter mentioned people as more than one person. The guilty must be in a high number instead of just one person.

"_Thank you B, whoever you are." _

Link flipped over the cheese and there was the key right were the note said it would be. He gave another silent thanks to _B _before he grabbed the key and opened the door with it. However, when he opened the door he was met with the sight of the guard that brought him his food laying motionless on the ground.

Link's eyes widened when he noticed the same black liquid that was on the cheese all around the man. The white haired man gulped before he knelt down. He was horrified when he saw the man's eyes were completely covered in the black fluid. They looked like pieces of coals that were stuffed into his eye sockets. The black liquid was also leaking out of his eyes like black tears. It also came out of his nose, ears, and mouth.

"Disgusting." Link cringed.

Link got to his feet and looked around to make sure he hadn't been spotted yet. Fortunately he hadn't. He sneaked down a hallway to where he hoped freedom lied. However, once he left a golden butterfly appeared and flew over the body. However, just as soon as the butterfly appeared, it disappeared.

Link ran down the hallway before he spotted a door. The door didn't appear to be locked sin all the doors in the prison were always locked from the outside except for bedrooms. He opened the door and was instantly met with a terrible smell and a horrifying sight.

"_Oh my goddesses."_

The room was filled with bodies everywhere he looked there was a corpse. There were so many of them Link could even see the floor and to make matters worse some of them were nailed to the wall with what looked like iron stakes. Link almost threw up when he saw this. The scent was already getting to him.

"Who did this?" He asked before he spotted something written on the ceiling.

_THEY ARE LYING!_

Link's eyes widened but he took a deep breath and closed the door. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway. He never looked back.

* * *

It was nighttime all over the Queen's Continent, and standing outside of the Queen's Castle was one Corvo Attano. He looked all around as if he was expecting someone, but he saw no one. The old ex-spymaster sighed and looked at the letter he had received he received about thirty minutes prior.

_Dear Mr. Attano_

_Wait outside the Queen's Palace your goal will be one stepped closer to being accomplished. I guarantee you won't be disappointed. _

_Sighed, _

_B_

Corvo glanced from left to right before sighing. He thought that whatever it was wasn't going to show up. He was just about to go home when he spot something running towards him. He turned around to face it and his eyes widened to the size of plates when he noticed it was Link, who apparently had escaped from jail.

"Link?" Corvo asked.

Link stopped and arched an eyebrow. "Corvo?"

"What are you doing here?" Corvo asked,

"I-I don't know." Link answered, "I found a letter under the cheese wheel of my last meal. I just used the key that it had and when I went down the hallway I just shifted and boom here I am."

Corvo scratched his chin. So they both received letters and apparently Link was transported to this field when he entered a certain location. It was way too suspicious for all of this just happened by itself.

"Say Link, how long did it take you to reach the end of the hallway?" Corvo asked.

"Oh, about. . .thirty minutes, why?" Link answered.

Corvo closed his eyes and smirked. "It seems that this meeting was destined by someone. A person named _B_." He said.

Link nodded, _"B _said that he could tell me about Hyrule, but he said he would only do it when I got strong enough."

Corvo rubbed his chin, "Interesting and it seems this benefits us both. I may not look it but in my youth I was the most skilled swordsman and assassin this continent had ever know. I can help you get stronger, that is, if you're willing to listen."

Link smiled and nodded, "Thank you, but aren't you going to get in trouble for sheltering a fugitive?"

"What Claudette doesn't know won't hurt me. Plus I have plenty of space at my house." Corvo said slyly.

"It's a deal then."

Corvo smirked and clapped his hands together. "You better get your rest, because tomorrow will be the hardest day of your life."

Link sweatdropped, _"Oh perfect."_

* * *

The ice fortress stood tall as the tallest standing structure on the entire ice plains. Nothing even came close to the sheer right of the frozen fortress. The fortress was carved out of ice as black as night and surrounded by a never ending blizzard with snow just as black. Inside the fortress, in a bedroom was the infamous Ice Witch. She laid on her bed.

"_It's awfully lonely here." _She said to herself as she frowned, _"Maybe I should wake some company up." _

The Ice Witch giggled as she giddily hopped off of her bed and clapped her hands together. As soon as she did so five ice crafted coffins erupted from the ground right in front of her. She smiled when the coffins and five figures stepped out; two of them female the other three were male. They all dropped to one knee bowed their their master.

"My lady." They all said.

Suddenly the witch frowned and she raised her hand. One of the males raised to his knees as the Ice Witch cupped his face in her hands.

"_What did you just say to me worm?" _She asked as if she threatening and like she was offended.

"I-I just greeted you, Master." He croaked.

"_Yes, but you greeted me incorrectly. I specifically told you I wanted 175% effort whenever you greeted me. But you? You just shrugged off the greeted like I was some nobody, and I have to say. That makes me really anger." _She said as she started to dig her claw-like fingers into her servants face. Blood started to leak out.

"I'm sorry, I-I'll try better next time." He pleaded.

The Ice Witch laughed hysterically, _"Next time? You think there is going to be a next time? I always did admire your sense of humor."_

"Please mercy." He whimpered.

The Ice Witch smiled and caressed his face lovingly. _"It's okay, I forgive you." _Her smile suddenly turned wicked, _"Which is why I'm going to kill you quickly."_

The man's eyes widened just as his body suddenly crumbled into a pile of ice. The Ice Witch giggled as she looked down at the pile of ice shards on the ground. She lifted her dress and put her barefoot in the shards of ice.

"_Ah, I love it when they crumble at my feet." _She said with a maniacal laugh.

The other servants didn't dare moved specially after witnessing this act of brutality. These acts weren't uncommon around here especially if they were carried out by their lady. However, it wasn't like they could have one much about her. They owned her their lives after all.

Finally building up the courage one the men. A man with two spears of different length gets to his feet and looks down at the pile of ice.

"My lady, why did you do that?" He asked her.

The witch looked him him, _"Do you want an honest answer?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, honestly, I only killed him because I wanted an even number of male and female servants." _She said with a childish giggle.

"But my lady-"

"_DID I SAY THAT YOU COULD TALK TO ME SO CASUALLY DOG!?" _She roared with outrage.

"No."

Suddenly the witch put her hands on her face and caressed it in the same way she did to the man she just killed.

"_That's all, but I have a question for you." _She said as her cold hands sucked the heat from his face. _"Do you love me?" _

The servant nodded, "Of course I do!"

"_Prove it too me." _She said before she pushed him to his knees and lifted her dress up to reveal her pale blue feet. _"Lick my feet clean like the dog you are."_

The man looked up at her in surprised before gulping. She took her foot and did as she wished. He used his tongue to lick off the crumbles of one of his former comrades right off of her foot. Her skin was so cold. So cold that he could already feel frostbite developing on his tongue.

The witch laughed and patted him on the head, _"That's a good boy." _

"_Now, I have a special mission for all of you." _

All her servants tensed up as she began to giggle like a child again.

* * *

As I said before this is an AU so don't be surprised if someone is out of character. I'm referring to Demitri though, although, he kinda is in character and he kinda isn't so I don't have much else to say about it. This won't be the last of Demitri though.

I know that some of you may feel this chapter was rushed and I have to say, it kinda was. There are quite a few stops in this story were absolutely nothing happens, so I just felt like I could cut a little bit of the downtime out. I tried, but did I succeed?

Let it be known that first blood was drawn in this chapter and it was drawn by "?".

Also, the overall plot of this story is divided into. . .I think 5 or 6 parts. So this story will likely be pretty long, but when it reaches the end it will all be worth it. Out of all of my stories, this one probably has the deepest plot.

For those of you who don't know. The areola is the circle of discoloration around the nipple.

There is one other Darkstalker I'm planning and there are a few other League of Legends characters as well.

_B _Is not who you think it is. It's not Beatrice, not even close, but that doesn't mean she isn't in this story.

**I don't own League of Legends or Darkstalkers. **


End file.
